Shomin no Seikatsu, The Commoner's Life
by JAMZD
Summary: Over the years, things have really changed for the beloved Hosts of Ouran, but most of all, things have changed for Haruhi. Follow Haruhi as a grown woman, struggling to raise her son, Takahiro, keep a roof over their heads, and hold multiple jobs. Top that off with the Hosts suddenly appearing back in her life, and I think we have a formula for chaotic comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Alright, so, if you've read my work before, then, YAY!...if you haven't, then you might want to check it out...and I hope you really enjoy this fic!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**_**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

One quiet day, though no day at Ouran is every really quiet, a group of girls walk down one of the many, elegantly tiled halls. They eventually walk past one door in this hall in particular, and one girl is instinctively drawn to it.

"Come on, this hall creeps me out." One of the other girls beckons as the other prods the door lightly, smelling an aromatic scent wafting from under the door that is not quite shut. A thin sliver of light slips into the hall as the girl continues studying the door, not bothering to look up at the sign above the door.

"Please!" The other girl cries, frantic, as she tries to shut the door closed, though is only drifts open again. The other girls notice this and start trying to pull the other back.

"No, I feel like something important has happened here...like there is some unfinished business that has to do with this room." The girl, who is prodding the door, comments, drawn to the door once again. Before the other girls can comment, a shadowy figure steps out from the shadows and smiles creepily.

"Why, of course you feel that way," the figure grins, "that, my girls, is Music Room 3, the former home of the Ouran High School Host Club. And, there is indeed much unfinished business that has to do with this room." The figure cackles as it drifts back into the shadows. The girls, except for the curious one, shriek in fear and begin running down the remainder of the hall. The curious girl glances at the door once more as her fingers drift off the fine oak finish, and reluctantly goes rushing after her friends, leaving behind the intriguing light and smell of roses and...coffee?

**...**

"Takahiro Fujioka, get your ass out of bed!" Mum growls as she rips my door open, frantically trying to get ready for one of her many jobs. I groan and roll out of my crappy bed, landing of the dilapidated floor. Growling and mumbling, I rub my bed head hair and get off the floor to begin getting ready.

"TAKAHIRO!" Mum says in belowing tone from the kitchen as I just walk out of my tiny-ass room.

"I'm right here, god, stop bitchin'." I mutter as I sit at the table and begin shovelling the microwave egg omurice Mum had set on a plate for me down my throat.

"What did you just say, young man?" Mum shrieks, infuriated by my so called 'potty mouth'. "You are 13 years old, you will _not_ speak that way!" I roll my eyes and finish my breakfast before grabbing my bag, giving Mum a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door for school. Psht. If only she could hear the way I talk at school.

**...**

_ "Haruhi, thank you so much for taking care of me...leave that dead beat of a husband, take Takahiro with you, be happy." Dad smiles up at me from his hospital bed. Guaranteed that a certain Host knows of all that has happened since my graduation, but the others are in the dark. I try to keep myself composed as Takahiro, only about a year old, sleeps soundly in the chair beside Dad's bed._

_ "I will Dad..." I choke out as my face crumbles into helpless sobs as the monitor hooked up to my father flatlines. A few moments later, a doctor comes in to the room, putting a hand on my shoulder._

_ "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Watanabe, for your loss. The spinal damage and depression from the disability was too much for Mr. Fujioka to handle." The doctor says with fake remorse. I compose myself and sit up straight in my chair._

_ "My name is not Mrs. Watanabe, I am, and always have been, Haruhi Fujioka." I declare as I pick up my son and reluctantly, but purposely leave the grim hospital room. I take a taxi home with Takahiro still asleep and schlep my way into the shitty dirt-hole of an apartment I moved in to after my hasty marriage. I open the door and recoil at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes._

_ "Haruhi, is that you?" My husband calls from the living room, sounding almost sober. I sigh and slip my shoes off._

_ "Yes, it is." I chime back, trying to sound like a doting wife._

_ "Is the old man finally dead?" He calls back heartlessly._

_ "Yes." I reply simply, trying to hide my grief. _

_ "Good. Go make me a sandwich." He chuckles. I clench my fists, open the door to the apartment, and set Takahiro down just outside the door. Then I walk back in, ready to do what I should have done months ago._

_ "I am not your servant." I growl._

_ "What did you just say, bitch?" He challenges._

_ "I said, I'm not your goddamn servant." I bark._

_ "You better watch yourself, bitch, before I throw you out." He threatens._

_ "You don't scare me, jackass. You're the sorriest excuse for a husband I've ever seen, and a stain on humanity." I bite._

_ "I said," he growls, the fury radiating off of him as he towers over me, suddenly in the hall. "You better watch yourself." I jut my chin out in defiance. _

_ "I will, but not while I'm married to you." I say as I gear up to clock him, an easy task, seeing as he's already hammered. He looks at my curling hand and chuckles._

_ "You really think you can knock me out, bitch?" He taunts. "Maybe I should just take that message and deliver it to that little shit." He threatens me, referring to Takahiro._

_ "Like hell you will!" I below, just as I kick my knee up and nail him in the crotch before taking a good, well deserved swing at his unshaven face. "Find yourself a new bitch, you jackass." I growl as I watch his body slump to the ground, unconscious and with a trail of blood coming from his probably broken nose. _

I bolt up straight out of bed, adrenaline rushing through me as I slap the snooze button on my alarm. I sigh and get out of bed to begin my busy day. I head to the cramped bathroom and take a quick shower, careful not to use all the hot water, get dressed, and then head to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for myself and Takahiro. On the way to the kitchen, I end up stubbing my toe on a loose board just as I go past my 13 year old son's room and tell him to get out of bed. It ends up sounding like more of a growling command than a sleepy request. Takahiro eventually crawls into the kitchen as I holler for him and busily put some money in with Takahiro's lunch, in case he's still hungry after. I hear him mumble something about me bitchin' to him and spin around, still pissed about stubbing my toe.

"What did you just say, young man?" I question, still grinding my teeth from the stubbed toe. "You are 13 years old, you will _not_ speak that way!" Although I already know that he says and does much worse at school, which he doesn't care for at all. A few minutes later he gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves for school. I stop my hurrying for a moment and watch him as he walks off the apartment property to catch a bus for school, his flame red hair setting him apart from the crowd. I sigh to myself as I remember the twins and the time they decided to dye their hair pink and blue.

**Woo! First chapter...what do you guys think? I'd really appreciate your opinions...if there's any confusion, either wait for the next chapter or P.M. me! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Omg...I actually got a review on the first chapter. Thank you :) I feel uber special now! Here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**_**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"You're late _again_, Watanabe." Sensei chastises as I walk into the classroom. I roll my eyes—with my back to him of course—and go to take my seat. "Now, class, as you can see, Watanabe here is the prime example of a future criminal deadbeat." Sensei jeers. The class is silent and wide eyed as he continues on his rant about how I'm a no good, dirty, poor, delinquent. Sick of his assholeic banter, I stand up and stare him dead straight in the eye.

"First off, _Sensei_," I sneer with the utmost disrespect, "my surname is Fujioka, not that name I got from my jackass of a Dad. Secondly, unlike you, I'll actually go somewhere in life and not turn into a complete asshole. And last, but not least, I'm not the criminal that sexually harasses the girls during lunch." I say, dropping my tone just a notch as I refer to some of the girls in the class, who seem to take turns with this old bastard. Sensei seems taken a back and actually steps back a few steps, knocking into his desk. Everyone else in the class is shell shocked and frozen in their place. "I'll be in the principal's office if anyone needs me." I say to my frozen class as I walk out of the room and towards the office. I'll probably end up there anyways, might as well get a head start.

Once in the office, I drop into one of plastic chairs. The secretary, Mrs. Sato, doesn't even look up from her secretarial work as she sighs and puts a pencil and sheet of paper on the desk for me to take and begin my apology essay. A few minutes later, the principal, Mr. Hayashi, walks in and stops in front of me abruptly. I stop my lazy writing and stare blankly at Mr. Hayashi and his grandfatherly appearance.

"What did you do this time, Fujioka?" He asks me with a tired expression.

"I exposed Sensei of his pedophile ways to the entire class." I shrug. Principal Hayashi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, I am aware of this scandal. I was planning on having him arrested during lunch." Principal Hayashi grins a bit, hinting at his past as an undercover detective. "Good job on figuring it out, though." He says, patting my freshly dyed hair. "But you know damn well that I can't let your outburst go without punishment."

"Oh come on," I groan, "I'm already writing a damn essay for that bastard."

"Watch the language, Fujioka." He chastises as he walks into his office, probably to plan yet another punishment for me. I shake my head and lazily continue on the essay.

**...**

"Fujioka-san, you're late. Boss is going to give you shit." My co-worker, Arai-san, snickers.

"He probably would've found a way to give me shit today anyways." I groan as I tie my apron on and my shoulder length hair back.

"Where have you been, Fujioka?" Boss questions as he bursts into the kitchen.

"I had a hard time getting on the bus this morning, I injured myself as I was waking Takahiro." I say apologetically. Boss scoffs and brushes the excuse off.

"Whatever, Fujioka, just get out there. The brunch crowd is crazy today." Boss says as he hurries to the kitchen to yell at the staff in their. I sigh in relief. Takahiro and I wouldn't be able to afford the apartment if I lost my job here.

**...**

"Damnit, Watanabe, you got us all in trouble." One of my classmates, a tall, meat-headish guy, sneers as he grabs me by the collar. "I'm stuck on clean-up duty for the next month!" He says as he tries to take a swing at my face. I duck and kick him in the back of his knees, knocking him down. His face is now one of pure rage as he tries to get back up, but I only knock him back down, my own pent up rage inking forth.

"My," I begin with one punch. "Is," I say as I build up for another. "Not," I growl, ready to break something. "Watanabe!" I shriek as I deliver my final blow. I hear a sickening crush as his nose breaks under my fist. I get up, flip my hair out of the way, and turn around to glare at the crowd that has gathered around us. "Anyone have a problem with what just happened here?" I growl. There are eager shakes of the head. I chuckle to myself and begin to walk back towards the office.

**...**

"Phone call for Fujioka-san!" Someone calls as I bustle back into the kitchen to deliver an order from one of my tables. I groan and go to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Haruhi, it's Kaito, Takahiro has been in another fight." Takahiro's principal, Kaito Hayashi, says to me casually. I groan.

"How bad was it?"

"Well, this time it was self defense but it got out of hand and let's just say the other guy's face will be purple for awhile." Kaito snickers. He probably didn't like the victim of my son's fists very much.

"Kaito, is Takahiro still at the school?" I sigh.

"Yeah, he's a good boy. Every time he does something bad he goes straight to the office. He even still thinks that I'm a private detective!" Kaito practically beams.

"What kind of principal is this happy when one of his students continuously lands his ass in the office?" I roll my eyes.

"The kind that knows how much this kid is like his grandfather." Kaito says affectionately, referring to my late father, Ranka. "Now," he clears his throat, "you know that we can't just keep letting Takahiro off the hook, or let him stay here if he keeps causing problems." Kaito says, sounding more like a principal.

"I know, I just don't have the time to control him." I sigh.

"You and I both know that no one can control a Fujioka when they're pissed." Kaito snickers, back to casualty. "Ranka would've been proud of him, you know."

"I know." I smile. "I'll find some after school program for him, I promise."

"I know you will, Haruhi. Good luck getting him to go, though." Kaito says before hanging up. I sigh and put the phone back on the receiver.

**...**

_"C'mon Haruhi, let Uncle Kaito give you a horsey ride." One of Dad's tranny friends begs, trying to get me to smile. _

_ "You aren't my uncle." I say, point blank._

_ "Yep, but I'm one of your Daddy's bestest friends ever!" He winks. I roll my eyes and allow him to little bit of satisfaction of me acting like a 6 year old girl. _

_ "Yeehaw." I say, completely bored._

**Alright, there's your second chapter. What do y'all think so far? And sorry if the whole relationship between Haruhi and the principal got confusing...but at least I explained it a little in how Takahiro viewed him, in how Haruhi and him spoke on the phone, and with that little flashback! Oh, and, Takahiro is unaware of this history between his family and the principal...anyways...yeah :) Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**So, here's chapter 3. Do you guys think this is going well so far? I don't know, I have this all preplanned, so, maybe I'm just pig headed in my plot lines...Oh well! Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"Have you heard from Kasanoda-Tono?" My friend, Yashida-san asks me as we walk home together.

"No." I say, not very interested in what our banshou is doing.

"Aren't you guys cousins or something?"

"My Mum and Kasanoda-Tono's parents have history." I shrug.

"It must be so epic at family parties, half the guests being yakuza." Yashida-san grins, getting pumped.

"The yakuza aren't that bad. At least not the Kasanoda Clan...their leader does own a flower shop, for God's sake." I shrug, again.

"Must be on hell of a badass flower shop." Yashida-san ponders as he walks into a telephone pole. I shake my head and sit at the bus stop. Yashida sasses me before finally sitting with me on the bus bench. Is it really such a big deal that I'm basically related to the yakuza?

**...**

"You know, Haruhi, we really need to get together. It's been forever!" Mei babbles over the phone.

"I know, I know...it's just been really busy." I sigh. I glance up at the clock. My break at my second day job is almost over.

"Haruhi, you're always busy!" Mei complains. "The last time we got together, Ritsu still had that ridiculous long hair."

"I know," I laugh, "how is Casanova anyways?"

"He's good, he's always trying to discipline Ren though, who is the damned banshou of his school."

"What do you expect? And I know, Takahiro is one of his underlings. I swear, if the both of them get through school without getting shot, it'll be a miracle." I say, knowing how much trouble the two get in. Mei bursts out laughing on the other side and I can almost hear her tears coming.

"Oh Haruhi, there is no way any of those little sissies would have the balls to mess with a Kasanoda or any associates." Mei laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to go, my break is over." I groan, almost ready to hang up.

"You know," Mei's voice becomes serious. "If you need money, or a place to stay, you know that we'd welcome you and Takahiro with open arms." I sigh and close my eyes.

"I know, Mei...but you know me." Mei groans on the other side of the conversation and says goodbye. I say bye and go back to work.

**...**

Once I'm in the door I head right for the tiny kitchen. I throw the fridge door open and grab a peach, taking a big bite as I read the note Mum left for me on the fridge. Interesting, she has some yakisoba in the back of the fridge. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, throwing my bag on the couch and flopping down in front of the crappy TV. I flip to the news and leave it on as I begin my half-assed effort at homework.

"In other news, the bachelor leader of Suo Co. will be returning to Japan after a long business trip to Canada..." I hear as a snippet as I work. Damn all these rich people.

**...**

"Takahiro, that yakisoba better be warm and on the table!" I groan as I schlep into the apartment. Four jobs and a stubbed toe later, I'm finally home.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm starved." Takahiro yells back. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table with Takahiro who is picking at his plate of yakisoba.

"So, the principal called me...another fight?" I ask, referring to my conversation with Kaito.

"Yeah. Damn bastard came out of nowhere, blamed me for him getting in trouble, and had the balls to call me Watanabe." Takahiro growls.

"Watch the language," I shrug, not exactly caring at this point. "I'm putting you in martial arts, need to keep you out of trouble. Principal Hayashi won't keep letting you off so easily."

"With what money?" Takahiro says, somewhat curious but also already gearing up to fight back.

"With the money aunt Mei owes me." I lie. In truth I'd picked up another job.

"A yakuza wife owing a commoner money..." Takahiro says in a sarcastic wonder. I look up at him, unimpressed.

"Anyways, you start at the dojo tomorrow. I won't be able to drop you off, but you can guarantee, I _will_ know if you don't show up." I threaten, glaring up from my plate. In truth, I didn't exactly have a way yet, but I was sure I could get Casanova to organize something for me...or at least Mei would convince him to.

"Whatever you say." Takahiro shrugs. A few minutes later I'm out the door again for my night jobs.

**...**

I lay in my crappy bed, staring up at the cracked and stained ceiling. Mum isn't back yet...normally she's in by now. Worried, I get out of my bed and walk around the apartment, yawning and scratching my head. As I walk up and down the hall, I notice the door to Mum's room, slightly ajar. I look over my shoulder, and decide that it would be pretty safe...and then I do it. I go into my Mum's room, and well, explore, for the first time, in a long time.

**...**

_"Takahiro, you must never go into Mummy's room." I command Takahiro firmly, my eyes almost watering. He almost found my Ouran box. Almost. _

_ "But why?" Takahiro asks me, he adorable 5 year old innocence working it's magic...but after years of dealing with Tamaki's puppy dog eyes, nothing could sway me. _

_ "Because I said so." As soon as the words are out of my mind, I know that Takahiro will be angry. _

_ "You're no fun!" Takahiro screams, running away from me. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. There is no stopping him when he runs off like that. Instead of following him I go into my room and pull out my Ouran box, looking at all the contents; a picture of me and the guys after my first real day of Hosting; a picture of us a Hunny and Mori's graduation; my Ouran uniform; Tamaki's Kuma-chan pencil he had given to me; a picture of all of us in Spain; and last of all, a small, velvet box, with none other than a promise ring. The promise ring Tamaki gave to me after he graduated._

**...**

"Of course I'll get that sissy to help you out!" Mei banters over the phone. I laugh and take another sip of my coffee as I glance up at the clock once more.

"Thank you so much...it'll do some Takahiro some good to be in a dojo for awhile."

"No problem, Haruhi...but, how are you paying for this all?" Mei asks me warily.

"I picked up another job." I say, almost nervous.

"Haruhi, you no good, poor, commoner, workaholic..." Mei begins, though I quickly cut her off.

"I know, I know...but it's only temporary, only until he can control his anger. He's so much like my father."

"Like hell he's like that crazy tranny!" Mei shrieks. I laugh a bit and continue on.

"Oh, Dad wasn't that crazy." I chuckle.

"Haruhi, he followed you to the supermarket till he was too disabled to do so!"

"Oh I know...but it was out of love." I smile affectionately at these memories.

"You know, him and Tamaki are so much ali—" Mei doesn't finish her rant and gasps. "Oh, Haruhi, I didn't...I'm sorry." She flusters.

"It's okay," I say through clenched teeth. "What's done is done. Tamaki is but just a memory now." I say fondly.

"You know, Haruhi, I'm sure he'd still remember you..." Mei starts.

"Look, Mei, we've been over this, and I'm not going into this with you right now...my break is over anyways." I say quickly, hanging the phone up, fingering the thin silver chain around my neck, and the small ring with the tiny sapphire.

**...**

After about an hour of searching Mum's room—a rather boring search too—I give up and go back to my own room to get some sleep. Not long after, I hear the front door opening and hear the familiar padding of Mum's feet going down the hall. I close my eyes and sleep soundly.

**Hhmm...so, starting to hint at a back story between Haruhi and Tamaki? If you haven't noticed, I am using references from both the anime and the manga, which has more depth than the anime...so yeah, hope you're enjoying this! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Okay, guys, so, here is the next chapter! I don't know, I guess I'm a little disappointed that not as many people are reading this as I thought there would be...could you guys maybe get the word around to your fellow fans? Oh, well, anyways, here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"Hurry up, if we're late Mum, Dad, and Aunt Haruhi will _kill_ me." Ren commands, obviously bored with the arrangement.

"No one's saying you _have_ to make sure I go to the dojo _and_ take the classes with me." I shrug.

"You're kidding right? I've got to yakuza parents _and_ a deranged commoner telling me to do this. I think I have to." Ren says, stopping dead in his tracks and grabbing me by the shoulders.

"My Mum isn't that crazy." I laugh, shaking his hands off my shoulders.

"Haruhi Fujioka beat the shit out of her ex-husband, can control the leader of one of the most powerful yakuza leaders in Japan _and_ his ganguro wife, has 5 full time jobs, and lives off microwave omurice and yakisoba. I'd say she's pretty insane." Ren states, numbering off each statement on his fingers.

"I thought Mum only had 4 jobs?"

"She picked up another...do you really think she'd take money from my Mum?" Ren asks me, as if I'm the biggest dumbass ever. I face palm and Ren laughs. "Don't worry, Squirt, my Mum got my Dad to pull some strings at this dojo—which by the way, is one of the best in the city—and Aunt Haruhi has no idea that she's now only paying half the price." Ren beams, proud of his father's numerous connections.

**...**

_ "Haninozuka senpai, Morinozuka senpai," Ritsu Kasanoda begins, his knees on the ground and his head bowed in respect, "I would like to ask of a favour, based off of our long standing friendship."_

_ "Hmm..." The tall, intimidating, Morinozuka says in response, awaiting the request to be stated._

_ "Of course, Bossa Nova!" The matured, though not much taller, Haninozuka chimes._

_ "Thank you. My son, Ren, and a long standing friend of my family's son, need martial arts training. This friend is that of a poor and stubborn family. I have come to ask that you train the son for a lower price, I will cover the difference in Ren's costs." The yakuza boss asks, hoping this connection will hold up._

_ "Oh, don't worry about paying the difference, Bossa Nova! We'd do anything for a friend." The cheerful Haninozuka smiles. The Morinozuka gives his approval with a simple nod, and the deal is settled._

**...**

"Are you guys there yet, Ren?" I ask over the phone.

"Yeah, just walking in the dojo doors, Aunt Haruhi. Got to go, talk to you later." Ren says quickly, hanging up the phone before I can say any thanks. I sigh and go back to working.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka, may I have a word." Boss asks me with an unusual amount of respect.

"Yes, of course." I say, wiping my hands on my apron and setting my order down on the counter. I follow my boss into his office at the back of the restaurant and take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I am very sorry, Miss Fujioka, but you have been let go. The company is downsizing, and studies show that...younger workers, bring in more customers, and well...you aren't exactly up to par." Boss says, trying to make this as unawkward as possible. I bolt up in panic.

"What? No! This can't be! If I lose this job, I won't be able to raise my boy! We'll be out on the streets!" I cry.

"I am very sorry, Miss Fujioka. We will begin giving you your two week severance pay." Boss says. Shocked and stricken, and knowing I won't be able to change anything by arguing the matter further, I walk out of the office stiffly, letting this disaster set in.

**...**

"Oy," I whisper to Ren, "whose the blonde midget?" I ask, pointing towards a short boy with blonde hair, who is standing in front of the class and giving a speech. Ren's eyes widen.

"That is only Mitskuni Haninozuka!" He practically shrieks.

"That's the great Haninozuka?" I scoff.

"Don't underestimate him, I heard he almost took out an entire academy in the pursuit of sweets whilst he suffered from a cavity. The only person that could stop him was Takashi Morinozuka." Ren whispers back furiously as he points back and forth between the midget and the tall statue beside him. I watch this statue carefully, and then nearly piss myself when it's head turns towards us and whispers something to the midget.

"Are you sure?" I ask, now worried that the pair have set their sights on Ren and I.

"Deadly." Ren confirms. I look back up, and now, blocking my view, is none other than Morinozuka with Haninozuka on his shoulders.

"Ah, welcome, Ren." Haninozuka greets.

"Hello, sensei Haninozuka, sensei Morinozuka" Ren bows. I stare up at the pair in wonder. How are they so powerful that they can get Ren to bow?

"Ah, you must be the other boy that Bossa Nova—oops, I mean, Kasanoda, was speaking of. Welcome to our dojo!" Haninozuka sensei greets warmly. I warily bow and look back up at them. "So, what is your name? Kasanoda didn't tell us much." Haninozuka sensei chimes with a smile.

"Tell him you're Watanabe, it's a respected name in this dojo." Ren whispers under his breath. Confused, I do so anyways.

"My name is Takahiro Watanabe, sensei." I say, bowing my head down once more.

"Ah, we trained a few Watanabes, they are always strong!" Haninozuka sensei beams. "What do you think, Takashi?" He questions Morinozuka sensei, who simply shrugs. "Oh well...let's begin with today's lessons!

**...**

_"We have to find a way to make sure that Hunny and Mori don't find out who Takahiro really is...his red hair will help, but it won't cover it all." I sigh as Ritsu and I sip at our glasses of wine while Ren (supposedly) is sound asleep upstairs._

_ "I know...I still don't understand why Fujioka-san broke off contact with all of them though." Ritsu furrows his brows, making his already scary face ever scarier._

_ "You know Haruhi, she's always got her reasons."_

_ "Oh well...maybe we could convince Ren that Watanabe is a respected name in the dojo, and have him tell Takahiro that, so that he doesn't say he is Takahiro Fujioka." Ritsu suggests, recalling Takahiro's father's family name. I ponder the idea._

_ "Takahiro won't like that, but it just might work." I grin._

**...**

"Mei, what'll I do? I just got fired from my best paying job!" I cry as I storm into Casanova's flower shop where he and Mei work during the week.

"Everybody out." Casanova commands as he walks in from the back room. Immediately, all the people in the shop are out the door in a mass exodus.

"Aw, honey, come take a seat here." Mei says from behind the counter, nodding towards a stool as she blows on her drying nails. "Babe, go make us some coffee." She nods to Casanova, who obeys her like an obedient dog. I shake my head...who knew a yakuza would so willingly obey a commoner...then again, Mei is Mei, and his wife...I take the seat next to Mei and begin a conversation, though she does most of the talking. A few moments later, Casanova walks in with a newspaper and two coffees. He sets them down and go back to pruning his shrubs in the store.

"I'll have to take Takahiro out of martial arts." I pout, absolutely devastated that I'm letting him down again.

"Haruhi, this isn't like you! You are strong! And somewhat crazy!" Mei laughs as she sips her coffee. I sigh and sip mine as well. "Hey, look, we can look through this newspaper for job listings!" Mei suggests, trying to cheer me up.

About an hour later, we've circled 5 different jobs, all promising enough pay to knock me back down to only two jobs.

"Thank you so much, Mei." I say happily as I rush out of the shop, headed to my second day job.

**Alright, so, WOO! Big plot development? Yeah, pretty much. What do you guys think? Will Hunny and Mori figure it out? And how long will Casanova and Mei be able to keep it in the dark? Read on and find out...Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Here it is! Thanks for all your reviews and for reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

After martial arts at the dojo, Ren and I stumble back to my apartment, both of us stiff from the intensive drills, but satisfied.

"So, we going again day after tomorrow?" Ren asks me as I unlock the apartment door, walking in first. "Damn, this place is such a shit hole." He comments before I can respond.

"Yes, we are, and wow, thanks, I think you're personality is just as lovely." I say back sarcastically. Ren smacks my arm and continues walking into the apartment, like he owns the place. He makes a beeline for the kitchen and next thing I know, half my fridge is on the table.

**...**

"Welcome to Kawaii Doki-Doki Incorporated, please take a seat as we look up your appointment." A polite, cheery secretary says from behind a modern looking, dark wood desk. I cock my eyebrow in confusion, how would she look up my appointment if she didn't know my name?

"Ah, by the way, the appointment is for Haruhi Fujioka." I say before going and taking a seat. She only nods with a pleasant, yet fake smile. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the various posters and news clippings on the walls. In the nicest terms, this place is probably the most vain and pretentious of all the places I've been to for an interview today. I look at my watch and sigh, wondering whether or not Takahiro went to school after I left so early this morning.

"Miss Fujioka?" A very professional man asks as he enters the waiting room. I stand up and notice that I'm the only person in the room, aside from the secretary. I shrug and follow the man through a pair of slightly opaque glass doors. He leads me to a smaller office within the large room and sits behind a large, oak desk. He motions for me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. I do so hastily and pray that I get this job; the other interviews hadn't really worked out.

**...**

_"Do you think you have what it takes to be an exotic dancer?" My interviewer asks me, a playful grin on her face. My eyes widen. _

_ "I thought this was a trendy night club." I state._

_ "Correction, a trendy, exotic dancing, night club." She grins. My eyes get even wider._

_ "You mean a strip club?"_

_ "In the simplest terms." She confirms. I grab my purse and run as far from the now suspicious looking club as I can get._

**...**

"So, Miss Fujioka, from checking your credentials and your resume, you seem to be exactly what we're looking for." The interviewer says bluntly. I nod with a small smile. "You start tomorrow, 9 a.m. sharp." He says. Shocked, but grateful, I walk out of the office and to the bus stop. Well that was suspiciously easy.

**...**

_"You must make sure Miss Fujioka receives this job. Under no circumstances can she continue working multiple jobs. Her pay roll will be 3% higher than a standard employee of her ranking. The Chairmen are to never meet Miss Fujioka." A strict, yet calm voice says monotonously to the interviewer set by the Chairmen, who are on a business trip. "She will be registered as Miss Watanabe. Understood?" The interviewer nods nervously. "Good."_

**...**

"So, how were the interviews?" I ask Mum as we eat dinner quietly. She looks up from her plate, clearly surprised that I knew. I shake my head and answer before she can ask. "Aunt Mei has a big mouth, which she passed on to Ren." Mum's brows furrow and I can tell that she's thinking of a way to murder Aunt Mei.

"Well, they were good. I got the job at this one place, Kawaii Doki-Doki. The pay is really good, enough for me to quit my other jobs." Mum shrugs, though her excitement is obvious.

"What about the hours?" I ask, not recognizing the company name, though it's probably something huge.

"9 a.m. to 10 p.m." Mum says. I choke on my food.

"That's crazy!"

"And having 5 different jobs wasn't?" She asks me, clearly satisfied with this new job.

"Whatever...what are you doing there anyways?" I ask.

"Mostly secretarial stuff." She shrugs. I shake my head. Leave it to my Mum to get the secretary job in one of the stupidest companies I've ever heard of.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, I have martial arts."

"I know, and by the way, what happened to this weeks groceries?" Mum asks me suspiciously, I guess she noticed.

"Ren came over."

"That pig." Mum scoffs. I laugh a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm going over there tomorrow after the dojo, Aunt Mei invited me over. Somehow she knew about your new job before I did." I shrug. Mum shakes her head.

"Crazy yakuza wife...has spies everywhere." I laugh at my Mum's comment.

**...**

_"Alright, Yasumura, I've secured the job for her." The voice that had spoken to the interviewer says to the fearless yakuza wife._

_ "Thank you. Everything seems to be falling into place." Mei beams. The source of the voice nods and they go their separate ways in the train station. Mei turns on her phone, very excited, and calls her husband._

_ "Alright, Baby, get ready to have Takahiro over for dinner a lot. Haruhi got the job, she won't be home much." She squeals in delight, hanging up the phone before Kasanoda can respond. _

**...**

It's been a few days since the girl and her friends walked down the elegantly tiled corridor, but here she found herself again, studying the door to Music Room 3, and indulging herself in the sweet smell of coffee and roses. The combination of scents worked so well together, enticing her to draw closer and closer to the door. Today, the scent was stronger, really drawing her in. As she was just about to open the door, the same figure steps out into the dim light once more.

"I wouldn't draw much closer, if I were you. You might get lost in the rhythm." The voice cautions, thought the pleasure of the scent is clear in the figure's voice.

"Why is the scent so strong today?" The curious girl questions.

"Because it's unfinished business, is getting closer to being finished." The voice smiles.

"Do you know what this business is?" The girl questions, hungry to know more.

"Of course I do, though I can not tell you." The figure says, almost sounding sad.

"Why not?"

"Because the truth will reveal itself on it's own, in all due time." The figure smiles, as it recedes back to the shadows, leaving the girl alone once more, just her and the not quite closed doors to Music Room 3.

**So, this chapter was kind of shorter than usual, sorry! I'll try for a longer chapter next chapter! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Oo...got some good reviews last chapter, including one questioning the identity of Takahiro's father, who has so far only been known as an asshole with the surname Watanabe...enjoy reading ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

It's been about two weeks since Mum got that job at that ridiculously named company. Seriously, who names their company Kawaii Doki-Doki/Cute Heartbeat? Must be some rich ass imbecile.

"So, how have you been?" Mum asks me as I eat my breakfast.

"Pretty good, Aunt Mei and Uncle Ritsu's chef cooks really well." I shrug. "How is the job going?"

"Ah, great. Everyone is so nice! I just haven't met my employers yet...they appear to be on a business trip." Mum flusters. I can tell she's much happier with this job than she was with any of the others.

"So, will you be home tonight?" I ask, sort of missing her microwave food.

"No, sorry." Mum says apologetically. I shrug and finish my breakfast, getting ready to leave for school.

**...**

"Here you are, Fujioka-san." One of my co-workers says with a pleasant smile as they pile a mountain of paper work and catalogues on my desk. My eyes widen as I study the huge stack. "Manager wants this all organized by importance by lunch." The co-worker says before walking away. I sigh and begin working as quickly as I can, crazily trying to organize everything.

**...**

"Ah, Watanabe-san, good job today." Haninozuka sensei praises as Ren and I walk past him and Morinozuka sensei. I smile and nod.

"Thank you very much, Sensei." I say as Ren continues dragging me out of the dojo.

"So, are you coming over tonight?" Ren asks me as he sucks on a lollipop. I shake my head.

"No, need to do some cleaning at the apartment."

"It's possible to make that shit hole look neat?" Ren asks with genuine shock. I roll my eyes as he bursts out laughing. We eventually reach the bus stop and part ways.

Once I get to the apartment, I head right for the kitchen, looking for something to sate my growling stomach. I swing the fridge open, and am greeted be a big congregation of...empty space. I groan as I realize that the fridge is completely empty. I look out the window and study the setting sun. Hopefully I'd make it back here before dark.

**...**

"Did he show up?" I ask Mei over the phone.

"Yeah, he and Ren went to martial arts, but, Takahiro didn't come over for dinner. Said something about cleaning the apartment." Mei drones.

"Oh, okay then..." I shrug. "Thanks for taking care of him, by the way."

"Of course, Haruhi, anything for you." Mei says happily and with gratitude.

**...**

"No man, I'm just heading home from the convenience store." I say over the phone.

"Oh, okay...are you sure?" Yashida-san asks once more. I nod as I look up at the dark night sky.

"Yeah, I've seriously been missing microwave food."

"Haha, you'll turn into a fatty if you keep that up!" Yashida-san jeers. "Then Suzuki-san won't go anywhere near you! Guess you'll be an eternal virgin." He sighs, hinting at my resounding crush on Misa Suzuki.

"Oh, go..." I begin as I notice a big of a struggle going on in the shadows. "Uh, I'll call you back, bro." I say quickly, hanging up just as soon as I finish. I inch towards the scene as the struggle enters just in to the light. I gasp as I realize some random is trying to mug...Misa Suzuki? Shaking my head I rush over there.

"No! Let me go!" Misa—though I should really be referring to her as Suzuki-san—shrieks, trying to rip her purse from her captors hands.

"Hey! Asshole!" I bark, catching the attention of the creep.

"Get out of here, kid...you ain't seen nothing." He chuckles with a slur. Growling with rage—how dare he attack Misa?—I go at him, pushing Misa out of the way in the process. The next thing I know, I've landed a solid punch on his ugly mug and pissed him off to universal heights. He starts returning the attack, using his height and weight to his advantage. He throws a right hook and I dodge to the left. He continues throwing punches at me without success until I trip on a supermarket flyer—damn this city— and end up on my back. The creep eagerly takes his chance and pounces on me before I can get up. I lift up my arms to protect myself and turn to see Misa, still there, whimpering.

"Run, Mi—Suzuki-san!" I grind, as I now struggle to hold this guys punches off.

"N..no!" She whimpers. I growl as I realize that she's too scared to move. I look around frantically, noticing that there is no help in sight. I let my guard down for just a moment, and the random takes his chance.

"Misa!" I yell through a punch. "Go in my bag!" I yell through another, remembering that I'd bought a bottle of soda, the kind in a glass bottle. "Get the glass bottle!" I howl, as yet another punch socks me. "Break it over his head!" I growl, as my vision gets spotty. Still in shock, it takes her a moment to process what I've said. By this time, I'm too weak to try to fight this guy off. I watch, as if in slow motion, as Misa inches towards my bag, searches for the bottle, and comes up behind the creep. Wincing, she takes a swing at his head. it hits the guy in the back of the head, right between the ears, and shatters instantly. Misa shrieks as the glass flies everywhere and the guy collapses on top of me. I look up at her and smile a bit.

"Are you okay, Wata—er, Fujioka-san?" She cries. I guess she recognized me.

"Yes, thanks." I say as everything begins to go black. The last thing I see are her foreign, emerald green eyes.

**...**

"Oh, oh my god!" Misa Suzuki freaks out as she shakily takes her phone out and dials the emergency services. The operator picks up and asks her to state the emergency. "Yes, there has been a horrible fight...a guy was trying to mug me, and then one of my class mates showed up and tried to fight him off, and he was doing fine until he slipped and...and...and...and now there's just a big pool of blood and two unconscious guys in front of me." She sobs frantically. The operator asks for the location and exactly what happens, and then says that they've sent an ambulance and some police to the scene.

**...**

"Yes, he has been in a bad fight and is now in the hospital." Mei Kasanoda is told over the phone. She is Takahiro's second emergency contact number, after all, and Haruhi hadn't been able to update the number since changing workplaces.

"Oh my god...will he be okay?" Mei gasps.

"Yes...but you must make sure that his mother does not go to the hospital or know of the incident." The voice says over the phone.

"Listen, I know that you've got this huge, master plan going on, but this is not something you keep from an injured child's mother!" Mei cries over the phone.

"I am aware of this, but think about it, if she knows of this, she'll probably try to get him in at the dojo more often, which will cause her to work harder. It may also result in her resenting you and your family for not insisting on him going to your home for the night." The voice says with a sleek tongue, clearly knowing how to negotiate and get exactly what they want.

"I guess so..." Mei says hesitantly. Then she sighs. "Fine, I'll keep it a secret, and I'll get Ren to talk to Takahiro too..."

"Good choice, Mei." The voice says devilishly.

"You know, your master plan better work." Mei growls. The voice chuckles as they click the phone's off button.

**Hhmm...so, looks like we have a bit more of a mystery unfolding! Any theories? I hope you're really enjoying this, and I'm sorry it took a few days to get this up! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Hmm...here it is! Will more be revealed? Who is this mystery voice that is constantly in contact with Mei? And what is this master plan they speak of? Honestly and truly, I'm reluctant to write this chapter since it'll give such a big look into the bigger picture of how I envisioned this story...but, oh well!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"Oy, wake up, brat." An unfamiliar voice commands, and quite rudely I might add. I groan and try to rub my eyes, but cringe as I life my arm up. "Idiot, you broke three fingers and bruised both of your arms up so badly that their nearly purple. Kids these days." I grit my teeth and rip my eyes open to see a tall, dark—not in the sense of skin, but more in the air about them—doctor, taking notes on his chart.

"I'm not a brat, you long legged demon." I mutter.

"Demon or not, I'm the one making sure you don't 'accidentally' have too much morphine." The long legged demon threatens.

"Psht...I'd rather have the morphine." I puff back cockily.

"Watch yourself, brat..." The spider legs tutts as he finishes with my charts. I roll my eyes and study the room. Looks like Misa—er...Suzuki-san—did call the hospital after all. "The nurse will discharge you in about half and hour, Watanabe Takahiro." The long-spider-legged-demon-man says with boredom and annoyance as he leaves the room. I groan and try to prop myself up on my elbows, and with little success too. Mum is going to kill me.

**...**

"Should I come to pick him up?" Mei Kasanoda asks over the phone.

"No, the doctor said he would find his own way home...he compared him to a red cat." The nurse on the other end of the conversation giggles. Mei rolls her eyes and says a quick goodbye, hanging up the phone swiftly.

**...**

"Is he done?" I ask the giggling (for what reason I do not know) nurse behind the tall wooden desk.

"Yes, Sir, he is just finishing up with a patient." The Nurse says to me with a flirty tone, choking back her giggles. I nod my head and give her the small luxury of a smile from me. If life were an anime, the poor nurse would have fainted right then and there. Shaking my head and laughing a bit, I go to take a seat in one of the waiting room chairs, taking the hair tie out of my hair, letting it just brush my shoulders as I curl one side behind my ear. A few moments later, he walks out of one of the patient rooms, cursing under his breath and walking as quickly as his long legs will take him. I jump up and run at him, catching him in a swinging hug and clinging to him like a koala bear.

"Get off me, imbecile." He growls. Looks like he hasn't slept. Poor demon lord.

"Oh you know you love me." I grin, trying to plant a kiss on his cheek, which is stopped by one of his hands.

"Where's my cat? You promised you'd bring my cat." He growls once more.

"Oh, Noel is in the car, Kyoya. Don't be such a sourpuss." I giggle immaturely.

"You know," Kyoya starts, rolling his eyes, "you're nearly as bad as you were when we were still in high school. Except, now you need a haircut along with the psychological counselling." I ignore the last bit of what he says. I lovingly ruffle his dark hair and somehow manage to crawl my way around him so that I'm in a piggy back position.

"GO HORSEY, GO!" I declare, my finger pointing to the sky (or rather, ceiling) in triumph. Kyoya turns to me, his demon lord glare on full blast.

"Off, Suo." He commands, and like a dog, I get off obediently. He shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What bar tonight? I need something strong..." I frown.

"You certainly are not the Kyoya Ootori I left in Boston." I cross my arms.

"American changes a man." He shrugs.

"Into a ruder, somewhat more outward, alcoholic?" I challenge. It's true though. In the 3 years that Kyoya has been back from Boston, although he has still been secretive and goal orientated (to the point of it being aggressive), he has also been more openly rude and had a love for alcohol.

"Yes, more or less. That, and this damned flu epidemic has forced me to tend to these commoners as well." He groans.

"Commoners aren't that bad...take Haru—" I stop myself short and frown.

"I know...I miss her too." Kyoya says quietly, showing his true colours for but just a moment.

"Do you think she'll show up for the Host club reunion?" I ask, little hope in my tone.

"We haven't seen or heard from her in 15 years, Tamaki..." He says coldly, walking down the hospital hall briskly, towards the parking garage. I shake my head and follow behind him.

Once we reach my car—a brand new, shiny blue, ford fusion—Kyoya rips the passenger door open and climbs in. I, on the other hand, open the driver door like a civilized person and calmly put the keys in. We're silent for a few moments—mostly because Kyoya is fondling his cat, Noel.

"So, how was work?" I ask, praying that his blood pressure has risen a little.

"It was okay. My last patient was some brat that had gotten into a fight." He says coolly.

"How bad?"

"Three broken fingers, a black eye, split lip, and his arms were pretty bruised up." Kyoya shrugged.

"The poor boy's mother." I frown.

"His mother couldn't be reached." Kyoya says impassively. I stop the new car sharply and pull over.

"What? Momma! How dare you leave a poor, injured, commoner child, alone, at the hospital!? What was his name!?" I cry.

"Damn, I thought you were done with that state of mind." Kyoya groans. "I think it was Takahiro, something like that...brat kept calling me a long legged demon." Kyoya sighs, already knowing what I'm about to do. Furiously worried, I pull back into traffic and make a huge (and illegal) U-turn, speeding back towards the hospital. Once we get there, I pull over at the front doors, scaring a few patients.

"Look, Tamaki, he's probably gone by now. He was supposed to be discharged half an hour after I left."

"Well then, scan the crowd!" I yell with anger. "Don't worry, child, Daddy Tamaki will find you!" I call out to no one. Kyoya begins to lazily scan the crowd, obviously not expecting to find the kid.

"Holy mother of...there he is, with his Boss Nova-red hair." Kyoya says, dumbfounded. Now knowing what his hair colour is, I launch myself out of the car and begin running at the kid...who takes a fighting stance?

**...**

So, there I was. The nurse had discharged me and I was off, trying to find out which hospital I was at and how far I was from the apartment. That is, until I noticed a crazy blonde foreigner—though he could have been a bishi—running at me, his hair flying behind him. Wide eyed, I automatically fall into a fighting stance.

"There you are! Daddy Tamaki will save you!" He crazed man declares with...tears in his eyes? Damn these bishis...he must be a rich one too.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand as I drop my stance in confusion, which gives him the opportunity to...hug me? Is this rich idiot baked?

"Shush, child...I'm sorry that Momma Kyoya was so mean to you, but it'll be okay now! And we'll smite your terrible mother for not coming here to take care of you!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...with hair like that, he must be somehow related to the yakuza." A now familiar voice says from a blue ford fusion. The long-spider-legged-demon-man is back. "Now hurry up brat, and get in the car. I need a drink." He groans getting back in the car and petting a cat.

"Yes, yes, well, we'll sort out the details later. Now let's get you home." The crazy blonde says as he ushers me into the car. Bewildered, I watch as he shoos the other man into the back seat and then buckles me into the front seat. What was in that damned morphine!?

**Hhmmm...so, the lovable Tamaki and Kyoya are back in the picture! And, they've met up with Takahiro, who is quite confused by Tamaki's immaturity. Well, let's see how this unfolds, shall we? Till next chapter...Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Alright guys, I'm loving all the reviews! And I get how a bunch of you are probably wondering how the hell Hunny and Mori haven't realized that Takahiro is Haruhi's son, or how Kyoya didn't notice it from the medical charts, and how Tamaki didn't realize it yet, AND, who Haruhi's mystery employers are, and most of all, WHO THIS MYSTERY CONTACT IS THAT IS ALWAYS TALKING TO MEI! Well, that's a whole lot of questions, and here are a few answers.**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"So, how's the commoner's life?" The crazy blonde—who I've discovered is named 'Daddy Tamaki'—asks me with fiery enthusiasm.

"Uhm..." I begin, not sure how to answer such an obvious question.

"Oh, it's okay! I used to know this person, who was a commoner too...they introduced me to commoner's coffee, and, just, OHHHH!" He spazzes. I uneasily lean away from him in the fancy car and pray to god that he'll stop soon and let me out of the car. I close my eyes and hope he doesn't try to find out where I live. Whilst hoping, I can hear the long legged demon in the back—or rather 'Momma Kyoya'—grumbling as he strokes his cat.

"Yes, Noel, I realize that Tamaki is still a complete dumbass with psychological issues and a void that he fills with commoners and other idiots. But our relationship is beneficial to both of our families." Momma Kyoya grumbles, which the cat responds with a sassy meow, as if to say "mhmm...that's the only reason you stick around.". I snicker a bit as I catch a glimpse of myself in the car's side mirror.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen a commoner that looks so...uncommoner, as you." Daddy Tamaki contemplates. I nearly face palm as I notice my use of their ridiculous names. "Where are you parents from?" He asks intrusively.

"...well, my mum is from here...and I've been told that my father is from Canada, or some shit..." I shrug, flicking my hazel eyes downwards. I think of my Mum as this guy keeps talking to me, and how different we look. Sure, we both have the same natural hair colour—dark, warm, mixed tones of brown—, and a similar stature—feminine, yet boyish (much to my dismay)—, but other than that, we don't look much alike. Since my father is (apparently) a native—whatever the hell that is—I have a straighter nose, and higher, more defined cheekbones. I guess that makes me a bishi too...but I'm not rich. Definitely not rich.

**...**

"So, where is your apartment?" I ask Takahiro, trying to get a look at his downcast eyes through the mess of red hair. It seems as though he's lost in his own train of thought, and my question shocks him out of it.

"Uh...you can just drop me off at this address." He says quickly, showing me an address on his phone. I nod and start heading that way.

**...**

"Oh, Mei, this job is so great!" I beam as I talk to her over the phone as I walk to the break room.

"Yeah, sounds like it! Lucky you, I'm stuck in Ritsu's flower shop all day..." Mei sighs. "Who would've thought, 15 years ago, that you'd manage to land such a great job after that whole jackass for a husband ordeal."

"And just remember, you're the one that set us up!" I roll my eyes with sarcasm and a bit of a chuckle. Mei groans with guilt.

"I'm sorry...it's just that he seemed so nice back then..."

"I know, and he was...until he got a ring on my finger." I frown.

"Listen, Haruhi, you did what you had to do to take care of your Dad. I still don't understand why you didn't stay with Tamaki, though." Mei says with worry.

" He had his own stuff going on, and things had just gotten normal with him and his grandmother...I couldn't burden them with my troubles and commoner background." I say with a cold voice, knowing this is the absolute truth...or at least the one I convinced myself of.

"Yeah...I guess...but it would have been pretty cool." Mei grins. I laugh a bit.

"Yeah...but, the Hosts are just fond memories now..."

"Just like that jackass, before he was your husband." Mei laughs.

**...**

_ "So, you're a full blooded native from Canada...but you have a Japanese surname?" I ask as I sip at my cup of coffee. My date smiles and nods, though I can't help but not pay full attention, worry for Dad still tugging at the back of my mind._

_ "Yeah...My mum and I moved here after my dad died, and she eventually remarried. For both of our sakes, I took his surname. " He explains with patience. I look up at his soft hazel eyes._

_ "So, how do you know Mei?" I question._

_ "Well, when I was looking for work, I ended up working at her father's pension in Karuizawa...he said my foreigner looks were...refreshing." He chuckles. I in turn laugh as well, remembering my days at the pension with the Hosts. He and I continue talking like that for awhile, and eventually my watch tells me it's time to head off to my next job, and then back home._

_ "I'm really sorry, but I have to get going." I smile sheepishly as I stand up. He in turn quickly stands up and places his large, copper toned, hand on my own. _

_ "We'll have to do this again, sometime." He smiles. I laugh and nod._

_ "Of course, Watanabe-san..."_

_ "Ah, please, call me Embry." He smiles, his hazel eyes crinkling a bit._

**...**

"Alright, here we are!" Tamaki exclaims, a hint of disappointment in his tone. The boy, Takahiro nods. I observe the address and think back to the hospital charts. I bite my tongue when I realize where we are. Once he's out of the car, I resume my front seat with Noel asleep on my lap, waiting till we're a good 20 minutes away to tell Tamaki.

"So, what do you think of him?" I ask blankly.

"Well, he certainly wasn't very talkative...but maybe he gets that from being a yakuza underling. Maybe, he gets abused for talking, and inside, he still a little boy, trapped in troubled past!" Tamaki rambles on, getting over dramatic.

"Oh...well, he was certainly hiding someone, considering that place that you just dropped him off at is the same place where he was picked up by the ambulance." I say in my usual voice, causing Tamaki to freeze dead in his tracks. "Oh well, he's probably home by now." I shrug as Tamaki goes to spin the car again, making yet another illegal U-turn.

"Must...go...back!" He shrieks. I shake my head in amusement.

"It's okay, Tamaki, he's a commoner. He knows how to fend for himself." I say with a grin, hoping that he'll finally drive me to the damned bar.

"I...I guess so." Tamaki frowns, slumping his shoulders and relaxing his hands.

**...**

"Are you sure he made it home okay?" Mei asks with concern.

"Yes...there was a rather close encounter—that almost messed up the entire plan, by the way—that resulted in him getting a ride home." The mystery contact says.

"Oh, what a relief. I don't know what I'd do, or Haruhi and Takahiro would do, without you." Mei sighs happily.

"You all aren't the only reason I'm doing all this, you realize that, right?" The voice asks, knowing that their motives may not be clear.

"Yes," Mei sighs. "I am aware of your other reasons."

"Good. Keep it that way."

**Hey, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! For a better idea of how Takahiro looks, I would say to look up either Tyson Houseman or Boo Boo Stewart. Keep in mind that he does have longish (?) red hair, which is artificial, but has the same build as Haruhi as well as eye shape, but his eyes are hazel! So, yeah, there is your answer as to why his true identity has not been known. And, note, when Misa (Suzuki) called for help, she identified him as Watanabe, not Fujioka. Oh! And we finally know his father's name! Anyways...Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Alright, here it is...I'll admit, I'm in a bit of a rough spot, trying to get through the middle of this as well as start a new fic so that I don't have a writing gap...and, I'm failing at this...very sadly, actually. Haha...I went through my entire idea archive, and I couldn't get into the mindset for any of them...**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"Momma, those evil sons are at it again!" Tamaki cries moronically as the mischievous twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, charm women at the bar with their 'forbidden brotherly love'.

"Oh Hikaru...I just don't want to see you get hurt." Kaoru whimpers with fake tears.

"Kaoru...why do you have to be so rash?" Hikaru moans in sadness.

"Incest, I tell you...INCEST!" Tamaki shrieks.

"Shouldn't you intervene, Kyo-chan?" Hunny, a grown man—though still pretty short—asks innocently. "Takashi, please stop them before Tamaki bursts a blood vessel." Hunny frowns. Mori nods and obediently does so. Kyoya, meanwhile, continues with his order to the server.

"Yes, platter A, dish D, and a side of 60 pieces of fancy tuna. Oh, and just keep the drinks coming." Kyoya says as he scans the menu.

"Why all the fancy tuna? None of us really like it..." The twins ask Kyoya in unison. Kyoya stops adjusting his setting for a moment and realizes what he'd just ordered.

"Haruhi does!" Tamaki cries with excitement before realizing what he's said.

"Well," Kyoya clears his throat, "Noel likes it, so I'll just bring it back for her."

"You shouldn't feed Noel all that tuna...she'll get sick." Hunny tears up. Mori pats his head and explains how cats love eating fish.

"So...anyways," Kaoru starts, desperately trying to change the topic, which is undoubtedly on all the Host's minds. "How are things? Hikaru and I only just got back this morning." He asks flamboyantly. Hunny instantly perks up and begins speaking with his familiar cheery tone.

"Well, Takashi and I got a two new students a couple of weeks ago. One of them is Kasanoda and Mei-chan's son, Ren, while the other is a friend of there's...Watanabe something. He looks more like Kasanoda than Ren, though." Hunny giggles. Hikaru shrugs.

"Oh...apparently there's been this kid coming to headquarters every few days to drop a lunch off for his Mum...Security described him with shaggy red hair, and a very girly build." Hikaru snickers.

"Yeah, and his Mum apparently looks similar, figure wise...we haven't gotten a chance to meet her yet. The guy we left in charge says that she's very hard working, though. And more or less sarcastic." Kaoru adds. With this, Mori and Hunny sit up a little straighter.

**...**

_ Meanwhile, during this reunion, off in the change room of Music Room 3—though no one is quite sure why a music room would have a change room within it...then again, this is Ouran—two light bulbs begin to flicker on, though only slightly. Somewhere else in the room, a light bulb is already lit, though it's ready to burst from being on for so long._

**...**

"Interesting...Kyoya had this patient, a boy, who had gotten into a fight so bad that he landed himself in the hospital." Tamaki begins, intrigued by his old friends' stories. "Anyways, he was a commoner, so I drove him home, which made Kyoya miss out on drinking time." Tamaki chuckles. "In fact, now that you mention it, he had red hair and a girly build too! Kyoya, what was his name again?" Tamaki asks, turning towards Kyoya, who has yet to say anything in this conversation.

"I believe it was Watanabe Takahiro." Kyoya replies simply. Hunny and Mori gasp—or rather Hunny does, Mori doesn't seem to have many emotions.

"That's the students name!" Hunny cries with excitement. "He joined the dojo because he was having troubles at school...Ren-chan mentioned something about people calling him by his father's last name...that and he sort of looks like a foreigner?" Hunny recalls.

"Hey! That's what our Takahiro looked like! Hey, Kyoya, pull up some pictures of Takahiro on your laptop." Tamaki more or less declares, now getting excited. Kyoya sighs and does so, turning the screen to face the other Hosts. Everyone—even Mori—gasps.

"That's him!" They all cry in unison—except for Mori. Kyoya retains his cool demeanour as he scrolls through pictures of Takahiro, including one of him from behind, without his identifying red hair.

"Hey...that kind of looks like Haruhi." Kaoru whispers to himself.

**...**

_ As the Hosts continue with their discoveries, the two flickering light bulbs fully light up in recognition of what's going on, allowing the lone bulb to relax a bit as another bulb begins to flicker._

**...**

The other Hosts continue discussing this mystery boy, Takahiro Watanabe, as Kaoru, being the smarter twin he is, flicks through the employee database on his tablet. First he scrolls down to Watanabe, but the results don't show him what he wants. So, he switches to ordering to first name, last name, and then goes to H. And then he sees it. An employee profile for a Miss Haruhi Fujioka. He eagerly opens the profile, not even notifying the other Hosts first, and reads quickly through the information until he finds what he's looking for.

"Guys...Hey, guys!" Kaoru calls, trying to speak over their excited bickering—which only actually includes Tamaki and Hikaru. "Guys!" He yells louder, catching their attention.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asks his brother, sweeping his dark mahogany hair back.

"You'll never believe what I just found." Kaoru starts with a grin.

**...**

_ As the Hosts gawk at Kaoru discovery, the flickering light bulb shines bright, joining the other three. The second last bulb quickly flashes on as well, leaving but one bulb unlit._

**...**

"I don't understand what this means..." Tamaki says in defeat, after about 15 minutes about trying to figure out what the other Hosts are so excited about.

"Can't we just tell him?" Hikaru groans.

"No, he should realize this one his own." Kyoya says coolly as he continues typing away on his laptop—which is quite rude, considering their having a meal at a restaurant. Tamaki pouts and gives Kyoya puppy dog eyes. Kyoya ignores him coldly, which results in Tamaki whimpering in a corner and growing mushrooms.

"C'mon Kyoya, just tell him." Kaoru begs.

"Oh, that fool. He's making a mess." Kyoya scowls, ignoring Kaoru. Tamaki slowly turns his head towards the group, his face a pure begging, that only a select few could resist. Unfortunately—for him at least—Kyoya is not part of this select few. "Fine. Get over here." He beckons, opening up a saved page in his families' database, which most could guess by now, he'd been monitoring for the past 15 years. Tamaki barks with excitement and hops up on the chair beside Kyoya, acting like a puppy. Kyoya rolls his eyes and scrolls down to the section that would reveal all.

_...After Fujioka's father suffered a terrible incident on the job—which resulted in numerous injuries and a permanent disability—, Fujioka was forced to abandon schooling and begin working numerous jobs. The constant working and stress of taking care of Fujioka, Ranka was too much and Fujioka, Haruhi was unable to support both of them on her own. About a year after abandoning school, Fujioka, Haruhi met a foreigner, Watanabe, Embry. The pair dated for a year and then hastily got married. Approximately 4 months later, a child was conceived. The child, a male, was born and named Watanabe, Takahiro. From that point, the marriage between Fujioka, Haruhi and Watanabe, Embry decayed and became toxic (reasons are noted in the Watanabe, Embry profile). The same day of the death of Fujioka, Ranka, Fujioka, Haruhi left Watanabe, Embry and took their child with her. For the past 10 years, they have been living on the borderline between being a commoner and poverty. _

Tamaki gasps as he finishes reading the long paragraph and bolts up, nearly flipping the table over.

"Oh my god, we have to find her! We have to find him! Daddy is coming!" Tamaki shrieks as he gears up to start frantically searching for Takahiro and Haruhi. Kyoya pinches the bridge of his nose before shutting his laptop down and turning to the other Hosts who are practically shaking with excitement.

"So, when do we get to see her?" Hunny asks hopefully.

"Well, don't you think that maybe, she stopped talking to all of us for a real reason?" Hikaru asks the group pessimistically. This statement calms everyone down, leaving them in a rather sombre mood.

"Maybe, she just wanted to see who would fight to see her again!" Tamaki cries, delusional.

"So then, shall we make this a competition?" Hikaru asks, reverting to his devilish ways and extending his hand.

"Absolutely." Tamaki grins, shaking his hand.

**So, not much to say about this chapter...Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in awhile ^_^" ! I've been really busy with projects and I had hypothermia/was recovering for awhile...but anyway, here is the chapter, and I really hope you all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"The smell is really strong today..." The curious student notes as she studies the door once more.

"Yes, indeed." The shadowy figure, who has yet to reveal themselves, notes. "My sources tell me that the end is nearing."

"There's more light in there now, too." The student, who is still nameless, states.

"The light serves as a sign of progress." The figure confirms. The student closes her eyes and turns to face the figure, who is still hidden in the shadows.

"Why do you always hide in the shadows?" The student ponders.

"It's just nice to be out of the spotlight sometimes." The figure chuckles.

"Oh...well, if I can't see you, can I at least know your name?" The student asks.

"It's Ageha." She responds bluntly. "What about you?"

"Kirimi Nekozawa...don't you have a surname, Ageha-san?" Kirimi questions.

"I do, but I would prefer to keep it a secret." The figure says, a hint of a smile in their tone.

**Meanwhile...at Kawaii Doki-Doki, the twins are busy trying to win the competition...**

"Hey, I'm looking for Ha—erm...Fujioka-san." Hikaru says, stumbling over her name, to one of his and Kaoru's employees.

"Oh! Chairman!" The employee flusters in surprise. "Fujioka-san is on her lunch break." The employee smiles sweetly. Hikaru rolls his eyes and makes a beeline for the staff room, flipping out his phone in the process.

"Yeah, Kaoru? She's apparently on break...yeah, I'm headed there right now...no, don't worry, I got this." Hikaru says confidently to his brother before hanging up. Once he nears the door to the staff room, he pauses to straighten himself up and fix his darkly-dyed hair. Then he enters the room swiftly, shocking a few other employees, who quickly stand and bow.

"Greetings, Chairman-sama." They all say politely. Hikaru winces, wondering where the hell they'd learned that one.

"Uh...yeah. I'm looking for Fujioka-san." He states, hoping she's in the room.

"Oh! Fujioka-san just left. She was going to have lunch with a friend of hers...I hear she's associated with the yakuza!" Someone yells out smugly, probably hoping to get Haruhi fired, so that they have a better chance at a promotion. Hikaru scowls and leaves the room, heading back to his and Kaoru's colossal office.

**Across town...at the H&M Dojo, Hunny and Mori are frantically trying to see Haruhi as well...**

"Alright class, so, tonight, we would like all of your parents to come for Sensei-Parent meetings. I know that this is rather sudden, but we would really appreciate it if you all showed up." Hunny says to his obediently-sitting class, Mori standing behind him with nods of approval. All the students nod, except for two. Hunny frowns and calls them out. "Ren Kasanoda, Takahiro Watanabe, why can you and your parents not attend?"

"Both of our families have very important, prior commitments, Sensei." Takahiro replies with the utmost respect.

"Missing this commitment would be very...saddening, for both of our families." Ren adds. Hunny scowls, but nods and dismisses them from the duty of attending.

**Happening just before this, over at Ouran, Tamaki is pouring his problems out to his music class...**

"It's just all so tragic," he sniffles to his class. "We were all so close, and then, tragedy struck, and we were torn apart!" He moans.

"It's okay, Suo-Sensei!" A majority of the girls squeal, clearly excited to be seeing this side of their charming music teacher.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal." One of them hollers, causing Tamaki to snap to attention and get about two inches from the student's face.

"Now, now, you listen to me, Ageha, Uncle Tamaki isn't the only one dealing with this." Tamaki cries to his not-actually-blood-related niece, who just rolls her eyes as the bell chimes for the class switch.

"Whatever, Uncle Tamaki." She laughs as she leaves class with her friends, even though she actually does know just how important the matter actually is.

**Back to the real time of things, Kyoya is holed up in his office talking on the phone to none other than Mei Kasanoda. **

"Yes, it appears as though things are running smoothly...the idiots decided to make a competition out of seeing her, though." Kyoya groans.

"Leave it to the Hosts." Mei sighs. "Anyway, I hope they don't try anything tonight. We're all going to the cemetery and then back to my house..." Mei trails off.

"Yes, I know...It's the anniversary of Ranka-san's death." Kyoya replies sombrely. Despite his cold demeanour, the youngest of the Ootoris had actually been quite close with Haruhi's father. "I'll make sure the idiots don't find out, or try anything."

**Once more, across town, Kaoru and chastising his and Hikaru's younger sister, Ageha...**

"Now, Ageha, you know that you can't just provoke Tono in class like that." Kaoru scowls, hiding his amusement.

"But...Hikaru-nii-chan said it was okay to provoke Uncle Tamaki..." She frowns, quite upset that she was being chastised.

"...Since when do you call Tono 'Uncle Tamaki'?" Kaoru questions, confused in the sudden change.

"Since he told me to." Ageha smiles sweetly, just about causing Kaoru to melt. "Can I please go now?" She asks, putting on her innocent sister act.

"Uh...okay...Just don't provoke Tono again!" Kaoru calls as Ageha skips away.

**...**

"He was a good man—I mean, woman." Casanova stutters as we all stand in front of my father's grave. I smile a bit at his confusion—my father did look disturbingly more like a woman, even without makeup, than a man.

"Yes, even if he was a dirty tranny." Mei jokingly scowls, leaning into Casanova more and squeezing my hand a little tighter.

"I can't believe it's been ten years." I laugh through my tears. "It feels like just yesterday he was fawning over me and trying to dress me up like a princess." I reminisce, wiping my eyes dry.

"I don't remember him much...but I remember him being really funny." Takahiro laughs a bit, though also wincing from the pain of his split lip and bruised arms, one of which had hit my side as he laughed. Yes, I had noticed the fight consequences, though Mei had convinced me not to kill him for nearly getting killed.

"Yeah, he was definitely one crazy man." Casanova recalls with a smile. Then we all just stand there, reminiscing about different things, smiling, laughing, and last of all, leaving a tube of lipstick—in Dad's favourite shade—and a cup of sake on the grave stone before leaving.

Awhile later, I find myself sitting at the Casanova-family table with Casanova and Mei, completely smashed, and grateful that Ren and Takahiro had passed out on the couch.

"No...I think the best, was the time that Dad walked into the apartment just after Tamaki-sempai had fallen on top of me, and then nearly killed him." I laugh crazily, wiping a tear away from laughing so hard.

"Or, all those times that he would follow you to the market when you were younger!" Mei howls with laughter. We keep on like that, howling with laughter and saying just about everything that comes to mind. Eventually, I find myself thinking about how nice this is—having a good time, that is.

**...**

The next day, I schlep into work with a killer hangover. I drag myself to my desk and collapse into the chair, getting about a moment of peace before I'm interrupted.

"Hey, Fujioka-san, one of the Chairmen was looking for you yesterday...I think he's out to fire you." One of my coworkers says with concern as they pass by my cubicle. I groan and slam my head on the desk. Looks like it's time to avoid my bosses like the plague. If they can't find me, they can't fire me, right? "Oh, and there's someone on line 6 for you." The co-worker tells me before walking away. I groan and pick up the line.

"Hello?" I groan.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Kaito drags out my name with concern.

"What did he do this time?" I frown.

"Well, a group of parents have complained that his injuries and believed association with the yakuza is...corrupting, their children." Kaito says sadly.

"That's a load of bullshit, and you know it!" I growl into the phone.

"I know," he sighs, "but I'll have to ask you to come into the school tomorrow afternoon, it's board policy." I groan and slam my head on the desk again.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Kaito." I groan as I hang up. Looks like I'll have to ask someone to switch with me tomorrow.

**Meanwhile, at the dojo, later that day...**

"I am very sorry, Haninozuka Sensei, but I will not be able to attend class tomorrow. I am needed at my school during the afternoon for a meeting I cannot miss." Takahiro says to Hunny, his head bowed. Hunny nods and dismisses him as he quickly beelines for his and Mori's office. Once in the office, he dials all the numbers and starts a conference call.

"Hey everyone...I have a strong feeling that Haru-tan will be at Takahiro-chan's school tomorrow afternoon." Hunny says sweetly, Mori grunts in agreement.

"Ha...well, seems like it's time to launch operation: MEET HARUHI WHILE DISGUISED AS TEACHERS!" Tamaki says over the conference call.

"We're in." The twins say in unison.

"I have a few free hours." Kyoya adds.

"Takashi and I will meet you there!" Hunny cheers.

**Haha, so there you have it. I'm sorry it took so long to update! Oh! And! If you don't know what merit it was to add names to these students at Ouran, well, google their names and look for their connection to the series! Anyway...Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Hey everyone! So, here is the update...umm...yeah :p**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"I cannot believe I had to leave work early for this." Mum sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as we wait outside of Principal Hayashi's office.

"Not my fault that the parent's of all these dumbasses are a bunch of self-righteous, high-horse riding, wannabe rich people." I mutter, causing Mum to first shoot me daggers, and then giggle a bit.

"Don't get me started about rich people." She sighs with a smile, seeming to remember something.

"What would you know about them? We're commoner's...we associate with other commoners." I challenge, hoping that she'll tell me something about when she was my age.

"Trust me on this one, Hiro." She smiles, patting my thigh as Principal Hayashi enters.

"Ah! Ms. Fujioka!" Principal Hayashi greets with a warm and welcoming expression.

"Hello, nice to see you again, Hayashi-san." Mum replies, going on the with formalities. Being more or less bored with the conversation, I observe the room. I do a full 360 of the room, and notice a group of teachers who are unfamiliar. They must be substitutes. I look a bit closer, and study the unusual group; a short, blonde man (who could pass for a student), a tall, very built man with spiked hair, two men, with the exact same height, but different coloured hair, another blonde, who seems to be leading the conversation, and...wait, I'd know that silhouette from anywhere...no...it couldn't be, why would they be here?

"Shall we continue this in the office?" Principal Hayashi asks, gesturing for us to enter his private office. Mum nods and goes in, while I hang back, studying the odd group a little more before shaking it off and following her.

"Ah-ah-ah! I'm having this talk with Principal Hayashi, WITHOUT your rude comments about the other students and their parents...no matter how true they may be." Mum says, barring me from the room and closing the door abruptly. I groan and collapse in one of the crappy plastic chairs, going back to observing the group.

"Now! Move! Go, go, go!" The taller blonde whisper-yells to the group, launching them into action and having them all turn around to face me simultaneously—and then I see it...it's Daddy Tamaki and Momma Kyoya. What. The. Hell.

I sit there, completely stunned as the shorter blonde and the spiked-hair dude come at me, pick up my chair, and start jogging out of the room, with me in the chair. I look at them and gasp.

"Haninozuka Sensei? Morinozuka Sensei? I'm sorry I missed practise, but don't you think this is just a little much?" I gasp, now scared for my life. Haninozuka Sensei giggles and gives me a wink.

"It's okay, don't worry. Tama-chan has got this ALL planned out...and you can call us Uncle Hunny and Uncle Mori from now on." He giggles bashfully. I stare at him wide-eyed. Is he on drugs? I can barely call Aunt Mei's husband—that scary yakuza boss—Uncle...how am I supposed to call these two LEGENDS my uncles? What the hell is going on today? I groan and face palm as the two push the gym doors open and set the chair down in front of a mirror which has an extensive set of material. Suddenly, Hani—er...Uncle Hunny and Uncle Mori disappear and are replaced by a pair of doppelgangers. One has fiery auburn hair, while the other's is obviously dyed raven-black. They look at me devilishly and hold up a box and a dye brush.

"I'm Uncle Hikaru," says the one with raven-black hair.

"And I'm Uncle Kaoru," notes the other one.

"And we're...The Hitachiin twins!" The cheer.

"Now, we're really going to have to do something about this look of yours...need to give you a better reputation at school." Uncle Hikaru grins.

"Yes...we don't need you getting in trouble all the time, unlike my brother here." Uncle Kaoru sighs.

"Kaoru, don't get started on that again." Uncle Hikaru scolds.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru...it just used to worry me so much." Kaoru sniffles. I sit there shocked, as the two brothers suddenly launch into some kind of forbidden brotherly love scene, roses, glitter, and all.

"Uh...can I know what the hell is going on here?" I ask, highly suspicious of what this bizarre duo are going to do to me.

"Why, we're just in the middle of operation..." Kaoru begins.

"GET HARUHI BACK IN THE GROUP AND HAVE HER MARRY TONO! Otherwise known as GHBITGHHMT!" They exclaim in unison.

"Now," Hikaru chuckles, opening the box in his hand.

"It's time for phase 3: Make Takahiro-kun look like Haruhi did in high school." Kaoru grins evilly. I start to yell in protests, but am stopped by the site of a large plate of potstickers.

"Are...are those pork and leek?" I ask, nearly drooling.

"Yes, yes they are. We did a little research on you...now, be a good boy and let us completely ruin your bad-boy image. And remember, this is all a secret!" Hikaru cackles. Mesmerized by the heaping plate of potstickers, I let them do whatever they please.

**...**

"Yes, thank you, Kaito." I say gratefully as I shake his hand and we walk out of the office.

"No problem, just make sure to have him clean up a little, okay?" He asks with a concerned smile. I nod my head and laugh.

"Yes, of course...now, where has he gone to?" I groan, looking around for Takahiro.

"Oh..uh, I'm over here." I hear Takahiro says sheepishly. I look for the source of the voice, and nearly have a stroke when I see him. Neatly cut, dark brown hair, perfectly groomed eyebrows...what happened to my son?!

"Takahiro...what happened?" I gasp.

"Well...let's just say I got a bit bored and had a run-in with the beauty club." He shrugs nervously, tipping his head down as I approach him. I look at him a bit closer and am shocked to see how much he looks as I did when I was in high school. What are the odds, huh? I laugh and put my arms around his shoulders.

"Well, goodbye, Principal Hayashi!" I wave. "C'mon, Takahiro...I'll treat you to dinner at the ramen stand." And then we begin marching off. It's only once I'm half way down the hall that I notice all the teachers around us, and the two that are following us. Suddenly, a strong wave of nostalgia hits me and I nearly keel over.

"Mum, are you okay?" Takahiro exclaims, alarmed and concerned.

"Yes," I cough as I straighten up. "I just felt a crazy sense of nostalgia...like I've been in a similar situation before." I shake my head and smile a bit, not absolutely sure why I'm feeling this way.

**So, it's a little shorter than usual, but I am literally SO tired. Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile...there's been a death in my family and it's just been really difficult to get myself in front of my laptop and get myself in the mind set of Ouran...Anyways, I tried really hard for this one, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"Oy, Hiro." Ren jolts, knocking my arm. I shake out of my daze.

"What do you want?" I growl, blowing my more or less queer hair out of my face—not that there's anything wrong with queers. I just don't like getting hit on by other boys when I'm trying to get Misa's attention.

"That dude over there is checking you out." Ren informs me, nodding his head towards some guy on the other side of the dojo. I groan and slam my head on the wall.

"Hey! Taka-chan! Ren-chan! We told you to do drills!" Haninozuka—erm, Uncle Hunny chastises with a childish pout as he and Uncle Mori do their rounds of the dojo.

"Yes, Haninozuka Sensei!" Ren declares professionally, going straight into drills. He looks up at me from the corner of his eye and basically mentally tells me to do the same. I sigh and begin my drills.

"By the way, nice hair, Taka-chan! Hika-chan and Kao-chan did a good job!" Uncle Hunny chimes. I groan and roll my eyes before remembering the heaping plate of potstickers I was given in return.

"Yes, they did." I smile pleasantly, causing Uncle Hunny and Uncle Mori to gasp.

"He...he has the same type! The same type!" Uncle Mori gasps, which causes Ren and I to gasp, seeing as this is the first time we've heard more than just a grunt from him.

"Oooo! He does! Tama-chan will be so happy!" Uncle Hunny cheers. My eyes widen and I slowly back away, Ren following suit.

**...**

"I won't be home until later, so stay out of trouble tonight, okay?" I instruct Takahiro over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah...don't worry Mum. Ren is just coming over for a bit." He tells me. I sigh and tell him that that's okay. Besides, he's really been working harder to get a good reputation at school.

**...**

"I just don't get it!" I groan in frustration.

"Stop groaning, you sound like a horny cow." Ren scowls, slapping the back of my head.

"But it's so hard!" I cry.

"It's first year math you dumbass!" Ren growls as he shows me the formula once more. Yes, despite his demeanour, he's actually pretty much a genius. About and hour later we find ourselves sprawled in front of my crappy TV and eating ramen.

"I'm so confused." I randomly say.

"About?" Ren asks me through a mouthful of ramen.

"I keep getting confronted by this crazy group of idiots. Except two of them are Haninozuka and Morinozuka sensei."

"Ah..." Ren nods, trying to seem as if he understands. "We should go to a party, it'll take your mind of things...besides, you said that Aunt Haruhi won't be home until late. You've got time." Ren shrugs. I think it over before standing up and throwing Ren's jacket at him and shrugging my own on.

"Let's go, I'm ready to drop this bullshit." Ren grins and throws on his jacket, and out the door we go.

**...**

"Kirimi-chan! You must come and meet me at Ouran! Now!" Ageha giggles with excitement.

"What? Why?" Kirimi asks over the phone, extremely groggy and confused.

"Something's going to happen tonight, I just know it!" Kirimi groans at Ageha's chipper voice.

"Fine, fine. I'll meet you there."

**...**

"C'mon, Hiro, it'll help you relax." Ren urges, trying to shove a lit joint into my hand. I shake my head and push it away.

"No, Mum would kill me." I shake my head.

"It'll wear off by the time she's home, I promise. Just imagine, you'll be able to let loose, and forget about that gang of idiots." Ren urges—I take one look at him and it's clear that he's had a few too many puffs. I groan.

"If I take a puff, will you leave me alone?" I ask, regretting allowing myself to come to this party. Ren nods eagerly and puts the blunt between my thumb and index. Closing my eyes, I pray that any spirits watching me from above will forgive me for this. I put the blunt in my mouth and take a long, drawn out puff.

**Roughly 20 minutes later...**

"I love you...so, much, Misa!" I cry, actual tears running down my face. She looks at my disgust and pushes me away a little.

"I thought you were better than this, Fujioka-san." She says with pity, pushing my hair out of my face as I continue confessing my undying love for her. "Please, just, go home." She begs me.

"Alrighty my secret lover, time to goooo!" Ren chimes as he swings his arm around my neck and starts dragging me out the door. I look up at him with teary eyes.

"Since when are we secret lovers?" I question, the mood going all dramatic-movie-kissing-in-the-rain-and-all.

"Since I decided to do this!" Ren declares, spinning me around, before suddenly slipping on a banana peel which had appeared out of nowhere. I end up flying out of his arms and landing in a pile of garbage bags.

"Well," I giggle as I slip off the pile, "I'm going home now, secret lover!" I wink as I begin walking—okay, skipping—away. I skip and skip and skip, until I'm about a block away from my apartment (how I've made it this way, I have no idea) and stop in the middle of the street as it begins to rain. I twirl around and giggle. I love this feeling! "I'm sing-ing in the rain! Just si-ng-ing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm ha-ppy again!" I sing (rather crappily I might add) as I twirl. I stop twirling and turn to face the stop lights in front of me, seeing that it's red and also noticing a pair of lights heading towards me quickly.

I turn to look at the lights, head on, and do a stop signal with my hands. "Stop! In the name of love! Before you break my hea—" I begin, before being cut off as I'm hit by the funny headlights and thrown into another pile of garbage. I giggle a little bit as I feel something warm seeping out of my forehead and legs, and try to catch the black dots that have started to block my vision. "Okay then, nighty night." I chuckle as I slip into the dark spots.

**...**

"Mei! Mei pick up!" Kyoya Ootori yells into his cell phone, sounding panicked for one of the first few times in his life. The phone keeps ringing, and eventually a very groggy Mei Casanova picks up.

"What is it, Ootori?" She groans.

"It's Takahiro!" Kyoya yells uncharacteristically.

"What about him?" Mei asks, suddenly more alert.

"He and Ren went to a party...the both of them got high and then—"

"Ren was HIGH!?" Mei shrieks. In the background Casanova can be heard.

"What? Ren was high?" Casanova asks groggily.

"And then, Takahiro decided to walk home, and got hit by some drunk driver!" Kyoya yells over Mei and Casanova's confusion.

"WHAT!?" Mei and Casanova both shriek.

"He's been brought to the same hospital as last time! I need you to contact Haruhi for me!" Kyoya yells before hanging up.

**...**

"...been hit by a drunk driver." Mei sniffles over the phone. I sit there in shock.

"What...which hospital?" I ask, in complete shock.

"Ootori main." Mei tells me, sobbing. "Ritsu, Ren, and I will meet you there, okay?" She chokes out before hanging up. I sit at my desk for a few moments, mouth agape, before I launch into action.

"Fujioka-san, where are you going? Your shift isn't over yet!" One of my co-workers calls after me. I ignore them and keep running, slamming my hand towards the down button on the elevator. I stare angrily at the floor-meter on top. The elevator was at the chairmen's office and wouldn't stop on this floor on it's way down. Groaning, I rush towards the emergency stairs and race down, kicking my heels off in the process, my ridiculous hair extensions—which Mei had persuaded me to wear so that I had a better chance at getting this job—falling off, revealing my short hair, still in basically the same style it had been in when I was at Ouran.

I burst through the doors and into the city streets, gasping for air, as a limousine pulls out quickly. I instantly hail a taxi and beg them to drive me to Ootori main as fast as possible. I must get to Takahiro!

**Woo...so, cliffhanger-ish? Yeah, is it...I'm proud now! I'll try to update soon, promise! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Hey guys! So I was checking my number of views (mostly for the last two chapter) and I have more than doubled! WOO! Reviews are also coming in pretty well, so I'd just like to say thank you! Anyway, last chapter was pretty suspenseful, so here's the next one!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!?" Tamaki cries as he storms into the waiting room to be greeted by the furious pacing of the twins, the frantic sniffles of Hunny, the silence of Mori, and the uncharacteristically panicky Kyoya—a pissed off and worried Mei is also there, along with a stoic Bossa Nova, and a nearly beat to death (most likely for being high, and getting Takahiro high) Ren...but Tamaki doesn't notice. He does scan the room though, and notice that Haruhi isn't there.

"He's in the ER. My best team is working on him." Kyoya jitters. "And Haruhi is on her way. She had to leave from work, and considering the traffic, she should be here at any minute." Kyoya continues trying to put on a brave face.

"Tama-chan! Have some coffee!" Hunny sniffles, shoving a cup of (probably—no, definitely) over-sweetened coffee at Tamaki. Tamaki politely declines and then goes back to being pissed at Takahiro. Then it happens.

**...**

"Takahiro!" I cry as I burst into the hospital waiting room—which I had been guiding to by a nurse at the front desk. I scan the room frantically and then freeze in my tracks. There, also frozen in time, right in front of me, is the entire Ouran Highschool Host Club.

"Ha...Ha...Haru—" Tamaki starts before I shove past him, trying to ignore him, so that I can get to Mei.

"Mei," I start, —trying to sound calm—even though there are definitely waves of rage rolling off of me. "What. The Hell. Are They. Doing. HERE!?" I shriek. Goddammit! I spent the past 15 years of my life avoiding this pack of idiots, and now they're _here_? Of all places? Of all times?

"Uhmm...it's Ootori main, so, yeah...?" Mei answers me, hopeful I'll buy it. I scowl and turn to her husband, who is in his stoic faze.

"Alright then...I'm going to ask you this once, and only once: Ritsu Kasanoda, why is the Host Club here?" I ask calmly, the undercurrent of rage overpowering my worry for Takahiro. Casanova and I have a stare down—more or less—, waiting for one of us to crack.

"Okay! In truth, Kyoya has been keeping tabs on you since you joined the Host Club back in your first year, and continued doing so up till now! Mei was contacted by him after you went off the map for two years, and Mei agreed to help him in this _very_ long plan to get you back into their lives. Mei eventually told me, and since then, she, Kyoya, and I have been pulling strings to help you and Takahiro in little ways. Haninozuka and Morinozuka are the owners and instructors at Takahiro and Ren's dojo, and the corporation you currently work for is owned by Hikaru and Kaoru. Takahiro also met everyone when you went to go see Principal Hayashi." He blurts out, breathlessly. I win. I shakily turn to face the Host Club.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP TABS ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT! IT'S CREEPY AND SOUNDS ILLEGAL!" I scream at Kyoya.

"Uhm..." Hunny senpai speaks up. "I'm sorry, but, don't you think we should also be worrying about Taka-chan right now? I mean...you can yell at us all you want, later, Haru-chan..." He sniffles, going all adorable and puppy dog eyes. We all stare at him for a few moments, dead panned, until he speaks again. "He was hit by a truck, high, and is not on an OR table, possibly losing all possibilities of life." He reminds us.

"Oh...yeah..." I say dopily and the world starts to blur out.

"Haruhi? HARUHI!" I hear someone yell as I slip off into a numb and blurry sleep.

**...**

We all watch in wonder as Haruhi goes dopey, and then faints in front of us. I bolt forwards and catch her, cradling her head in my weirdly large hand.

"Someone! Get me cool towels, a pillow, and food!" I suddenly yell out dramatically, sending some of the random staff into invasive action. Five minutes later, Haruhi's head is on a pillow, there's a folded cool towel on her feverish forehead, and we're—the Host Club, Mei's family, and I—are all crowded around her and I'm strategically waving food under her nose.

"Great, so we have Takahiro on an ER operating table, and Haruhi is passed out on the floor." Mei puffs.

"It could be worse. One of them could be dead." Ren shrugs. Mei turns around and slaps him upside the head, I resist the urge to laugh as I continue nursing Haruhi.

"Uh...the family hear for Takahiro Fujioka?" A nurse asks nervously as she walks into the room. We all bolt up, forgetting Haruhi for a moment. "Oh, sorry, I meant immediate family." She blushes. We continue standing.

"I will inform you, Miss, that I am Kyoya Ootori, and as of this moment, all these people count as immediate family." Kyoya states, pushing his glasses further up his nose is a scarily professional manor. The nurse flusters and nods, opening the door further and beckoning for us to follow. I turn to Mori senpai and motion down at Haruhi. He simply nods and picks her up, following everyone else.

**...**

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka. You ran into a bit of a situation, but you're okay now (for the most part) and are in Ootori Main." A polite nurse says as he gently shakes me awake. I groan as my eyes flutter open.

"Why does my everything hurt, _so_ much?" I groan.

"Well, you were hit by a drunk driver." Ren chuckles from somewhere in the room. Suddenly more awake, I bolt up and try to hook Ren. Except I couldn't move. At all.

"You'll have to wait until later to punch Ren," A voice I recognize to be Uncle Hikaru starts.

"Since you're even more drugged up right now than when you got hit." Shrugs Uncle Kaoru.

"And in a _lot_ of trouble." I hear Mum growl. I smile meekly.

"I love you." I smile, hoping to get in her good graces.

"Oh no, nope. You're not the only one in trouble either. I've got Kyoya senpai, Mei, Ren, and Casanova on my hit list." Mum smirks. I then hear the last three names in that list whimper in pain. Looks like someone's been attacked by Mum's ninja slaps.

"So," I cough, "why are Daddy Tamaki and Momma Kyoya here?" I question. "And what about Uncles Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru."

"Excuse me?" Mum gapes.

"Long story." Uncle Hikaru says as he pats Mum on the head, thus producing a growl.

"Ahem..." Momma Kyoya clears his throat—I really should stop referring to them as that..."Anyway, the damage report?" He asks, earning eager nods all around the room (not counting the furious Mum). "Alright, you're actually very fortunate to be alive right now. Looks like you have a guardian angel watching over you." Kyoya smirks.

"Is that it?" I scoff. "Come on, you long-legged demon, I know you can do better." I taunt, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I wasn't done yet," He scowls. "Your left arm is also broken, you have a concussion, severe bruising just about everywhere, and two cracked ribs. You also had internal bleeding, but that's been dealt with." Kyoya finishes. Mum lets out an exasperated sigh.

"How am I going to pay for everything?" She mumbles to no one in particular.

"Oh, that's simple, Haruhi. It'll simply add to your debt." Kyoya smiles devilishly.

"What!? What debt!?" Mum freaks. I watch amused as she flusters.

"Oh, trust me, you have a debt." Kyoya ensure Mum, who in return, groans. "Would you like to know the balance and payment methods?" Mum nods. Kyoya smirks and whispers the balance to her.

"WHAT!?" She shrieks.

"And that's _without_ interest." Kyoya smiles. What a demon. "You can pay it off by acting as our dog. Just like high school. Speaking of which, looks like you have some explaining to do." Kyoya beams—clearly he's been waiting for such an evil opportunity—as he points to me. Mum groans and chases everyone out of the room before sitting at my bedside and telling me a long, _long_ story.

**Well, looks like Kyoya is showing part of his true colours...haha, hope this ties you over until my next update! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Hey everyone...so, I know it's been a really long time—I've just been completely consumed by stress and haven't been able to get into the mindset of Ouran...but, I'm going on vacation for two weeks and just really wanted to leave you guys with something before I left, so, here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

_"And that's without interest." Kyoya smiles. What a demon. "You can pay it off by acting as our dog. Just like high school. Speaking of which, looks like you have some explaining to do." Kyoya beams—clearly he's been waiting for such an evil opportunity—as he points to me. Mum groans and chases everyone out of the room before sitting at my bedside and telling me a long, long story._

"Ah...where to begin?" Mum sighs, laughing a bit. I roll my eyes, though wince from the pain of effort.

"What about, with how you know that band of idiots?" I chuckle, nodding my head towards my assorted Uncles and confusing set of parents.

"I guess that's reasonable...well, when I was younger, my mother—your grandmother, passed away...and so, I was left to be raised by your grandfather. Now, your grandfather...well, he was a tranny." Mum winces, laughing a bit. "But he was a good father...any who, I had to take over the household chores and all the shopping...basically, I grew up very quickly. I was also very independent—that drove Dad nuts."Mum laughs again, wiping a tear away.

"It drove me nuts too!" Daddy Tamaki pouts. Haruhi laughs a bit more before turning back to me.

"Anyway, I worked very hard, and applied to the prestigious, Ouran Academy. I managed to get in, and on a scholarship too! The only thing was, while I was there for academics, basically everyone else was there because they were rich and had much too many spare hours on their hands. Now, I remember, one day, I had been looking for a quiet place to study...though, there is no such thing at Ouran." Mum chuckles, clearly slipping into a reminiscing state of mind. "Eventually I happened upon Music Room 3, the home to the famous, Ouran Highschool Host Club. Long story short, I got freaked out, broke a vase, and ended up working as the Host Club's dog to pay off my debt." Mum sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It wasn't that bad though, I definitely had a lot of fun with those idiots." Mum smiles affectionately.

"Then...why did you stop talking to us, Haru-chan?" Uncle Hunny sniffles, getting bleary eyed and...adorable? Mum looks stricken as she tries to compile an answer, before sighing and giving up.

"Well, I guess I would have had to tell you all sooner or later...though I suspect that that long-legged demon already knew." Mum scowls motioning toward Momma Kyoya.

"What I do, and do not know, is my business."Momma Kyoya smirks slyly, pushing his glasses up a bit farther on the bridge of his nose. Mum rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

"Alright, so, you know how your grandfather was a tranny? Yeah, well he worked at a tranny bar. After Tamaki and Kyoya sempai had graduated, the Host Club closed it's door, and I grew distant from all of them—slowly, but it definitely happened. Near the end of my final year at Ouran, my dad got seriously injured at work, to the point where he was hospitalized and completely bedridden. He was alive...but he wasn't really living. He was a vegetable." Mum frowns, cringing at the memory.

"That's where we came in!" Aunt Mei chimes.

"Yes, eventually, Mei and Casanova realized that the way I was living was no way to live, and so, Mei's whirlwind of matching making began! Now, the truth is, though...Tamaki sempai and I were very...close." Mum coughs, blushing a bit. "When he had graduated and had to take over more responsibility of the Suo company, he gave me a promise ring...but the thing is, I dropped off the map after my graduation, and cut off all ties with the Host Club." Mum frowns, deep lines of regret wrinkling her young face. "I was eventually introduced to your father, Embry Watanabe. Interestingly enough, he was a foreigner, just like Tamaki sempai technically was...but, anyway.." Mum coughs.

"Oh, she has a thing for foreigners?" Daddy Tamaki mumbles in surprise from under Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru, who, for some reason, were sitting on top of him in a dog pile.

"We had a whirlwind romance. Things moved along quickly, and I was in a very confused and blurry place. Next thing I knew, I was married, and you were on the way." Mum smiles affectionately, pushing some hair away from my eyes. "Now, when you finally came along, your father was very happy, and extremely proud." She purses her lips. "He treasured you...but then, as your grandfather's condition worsened, and I began to spend more time at the hospital with him, usually taking you with me...your father—he would get lonely, and angry. He started to complain about me never being home with him...and he started to drink. Your father, he was a good man! But, he became buried beneath a stinking alcoholic very quickly."

"You see! Foreigners are no good!" A muffled cry sounds, most likely from Daddy Tamaki.

"But..Tono, you're technically a foreigner..." Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru say in unison.

"I'm different!" He cries. Mum shakes her head and goes back to explaining the story to me.

"When my father passed away, you were about three years old, and your father...well, the man I knew was long gone. In a nutshell, I left him, and we began to live on our own...now, I think it's _your_ turn." Mum cocks an eyebrow, nudging my arm. I chuckle and absorb all this. Wait...

"Daddy Tamaki...was your highschool sweetheart?!" I gape.

"More like idiot puppy that wouldn't give up." Mum groans with a grin on her face. "Anyway, go, you've got some s'planin to do!" I wince a bit and begin.

"Well...you enrolled me in Uncle Hunny and Uncle Mori's dojo, and then, I got into a fight trying to protect one of my classmates, and ended up meeting Momma Kyoya and Daddy Tamaki at Ootori Main...and then they all ambushed me when you met with Principal Hayashi..." I wince.

"Oh, by the by, Principal Hayashi, yeah, he's my honorary uncle..so, Kaito is just fine for him. Unless you're in school!" Mum quickly tutts. I stare at her wide eyed.

"Anyway...they bribed me with potstickers...and next thing I know, I look like this!" I weakly motion to my hair. Mum smiles.

"They did the exact same thing to me...numerous times, at Ouran." She smiles. And with that, I guess the drugs really kicked in, because I find myself drifting into a dopey sleep.

**...**

I groan as I hear pounding on my door. Isn't it too early to be woken up on a Sunday? I whimper and roll out of bed, hoping that this incessant pounding hasn't woken up Takahiro, who, after an entire two months, in still recovering from his...incident. To be honest, I pretty much let him off the hook, on the condition that he stopped calling Tamaki sempai and Kyoya sempai those ridiculous names...and stopped calling the others his Uncles...

"Yes, what is it?" I grumble as I crack the door open, finding a flustered landlady.

"Ms. Fujioka, they're back! Please, they are demanding to see you!" She cries. I groan and nod, closing the door and stumbling to put my housecoat on. The only reason, you see, that they haven't come to my doorstep, is because, of course, they do not know what door, is mine. Once Takahiro was released from the hospital, I had Casanova and Mei make an arrangement with the landlady to keep my exact address a secret from everyone. Because really, I don't want to have the ex-Host Club showing up at my door every morning. I shake my head and shuffle towards the courtyard, where they are sure to be waiting, as usual. I squint at the early morning sun and wonder why everyone is so awake already.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki sempai cries as he comes galloping towards him, his now-shoulder length blonde hair flying behind him. "How is he? How is our precious son?" He begs, hungry for information. I ply him off of me and look up to see the other Hosts also hungry for information.

"His recovery is going as expected...but...are you guys really going to show up here every other morning?" I scowl.

"Absolutely. Now that we have our toy back, there is no way we're letting it get away again." Hikaru and Kaoru chastise playfully, swinging their arms around my shoulders in unison.

"Now, today, we are giving you a day off, Haru-chan!" Hunny sempai cries gleefully. I wince at the idea of what they have planned this time.

"I can't go...I need to take care of Takahiro...AND HE'S NOT YOUR SON!" I growl at Tamaki sempai, suddenly remembering what he said earlier.

"He should be!" Tamaki sempai grumbles, moping in a corner of the courtyard, mushroom sprouting out of the hooha.

**...**

"Wakey-wakey!" Kaoru chimes as he and Hikaru play with my recovering face, waking me up in the process.

"We tried making you breakfast...but all this commoner food borderlines on poverty." Hikaru scoffs, giving my cheek a good slap.

"So, instead, we're taking you out for breakfast." Kaoru smiles. I groan and try to roll over, though fail to.

"I'm injured, leave me alone."

"What are you, an old man?" Hikaru teases.

"Yes...where's my mother?"

"She was dragged out by Tono, Demon Lord, and Hunny and Mori sempai. We have no idea what they're doing though." The twins shrug, answering me in unison. I shake off the creepiness of how good at that they are.

"And you were left to watch me?"

"Well, you are an injured old man." Kaoru laughs, poking my side. I groan and snap at his finger.

"Wow...low blood pressure, and aggressive. Maybe he's _actually_ related to Kyoya sempai." Hikaru conspires. I stare at him wide-eyed.

"There is now way in HELL that I am related to that long-legged demon!" I shriek, bolting up and out of bed, and then crumpling over from the pain of my extensive injuries.

"Don't worry," Hikaru starts.

"We got you a wheelchair for today!" Kaoru finishes. I wince as they heave me up by the armpits and plop me down in a wheelchair, thus sending me flying down the stairs of the complex and into a limousine. In boxers. In broad daylight. Well, my day just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Muahah! There it is! Hopefully that'll tide you guys over for awhile! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Hello my pretties! I'm back from vacation and ready to write! So sit back, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"No, no, no! It's all wrong, it completely doesn't suit her!" Tamaki exclaims as I waddle out of the dressing room—sky high heels, hair extensions and all.

"But, Tama-chan...Haru-chan looks so..." Hunny pouts, staring up at Tamaki with watery eyes. I groan and turn around to waddle back into the dressing room.

"Wait, hold it!" Kyoya demands, freezing us all on the spot. I slowly turn to face him, only to find...Low blood pressure demon lord Kyoya! "I did _not_ get out of bed this early to watch all of you try to dress Haruhi—a grown woman—as a little girl!" He chastises in a chilling voice.

"Mhmm..." Mori grunts in agreement. I stare at them wide eyed—how are these sky high heels and this ridiculously tight dress 'little girl'?!

"But...MOMMA! OUR LITTLE GIRL ONLY DESERVES THE _BEST_!" Tamaki shrieks.

"She," Kyoya starts, a growl rumbling in his chest, "is a _grown woman._ She, is _not_ our daughter. _I_, am _not_ a _woman_!" He snaps, bolting up from the leather chair he had been lounging in and stalks out of the room. We all freeze where we are, completely shocked by such an out of character outburst.

"K...Kyoya...?" Tamaki stutters, his shoulder length hair falling to cover his worried face. Hunny and Mori stand up swiftly, their moods completely shifting.

"We'll go after him, Tamaki. You just have a nice time with Haruhi." Hunny tries to say with a smile, although it's obvious that he has switched to a completely different demeanour. Tamaki nods in defeat and collapses onto the leather couch. I try to stand still, not really wanting to say anything, but eventually do since my legs are trembling from the height of the heels.

"Uh...why don't we go get something to eat?" I suggest with a small smile, kneeling towards Tamaki.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He bolts up, a look of determination on his face.

**...**

"So," I start, looking up at the twins from my bowl of fruit. "Why the obsession with finding my Mum again?" I ask, since I truly am curious. The twins turn to face each other, a weary look of secrets and distrust flashing across them. Finally, Kaoru sighs and turns back to me.

"You see, we all had our own reasons, some of them joining together. For me and Hikaru...well, growing up, we were very isolated—not because we were forced to, but more because we thought that no one else was _worth_ caring about, because no one would ever be able to tell us apart...but then _she_ did it." Kaoru chuckles with affection. "She is the only person who was able to beat us at our games, and she cared about both of us separately, like _Hikaru and Kaoru_, not as just _Hikaru-and-Kaoru_...I hope that makes sense?" He smiles sheepishly. I simple nod and pop more fruit into my mouth.

"As for the _other_ Hosts," Hikaru drawls out, "we can only really tell you all of ours joint reason." He shrugs. I just stare at him, waiting for him to start. "Before we met your mother, we were all _extremely_ spoiled and ignorant. At first, we all thought that Tamaki was the glue that kept us, the Host Club, together, and that we were whole...but then we met Haruhi, and for the first time in a long time, we were all _truly_ happy. She was the rock that kept us grounded, and taught us to appreciate things more. Without your mother, we would all be very different, very ignorant people..."

"And for all the years we spent with her, we are _forever_ grateful. She changed all of us. Mori talked more; Hunny acted more mature; Kyoya's heart grew enough for us to see it; Tono realized that it was okay not to always get his way, and that he was more-or-less insane; and We realized that it's okay to let other people into our little world, and it's okay for our world to grow." Kaoru finishes. I pop the last piece of fruit into my mouth and stare at them.

"You all love her, don't you?" I deadpan.

"Yep." The say in unison, shrugging with exasperation.

"So then, why do you guys let Tamaki get her?" I question.

"Because Tono deserves her...he may seem insane at times, but he really cares about all of us. Without Tono, there wouldn't have ever _been_ a Host Club, and none of us would have ever met Haruhi." Kaoru half smiles, Hikaru nods in agreement. I bow my head and ponder what I've been told...I mean, I know that Mum is great and all, but I didn't realize that she is _this_ amazing!

**...**

"Come on now, Kyoya. Let's get you into the car, nice and easy." Hunny coaches as he and Mori help the heavily intoxicated Kyoya into a limo.

"It's not _fair_!" Kyoya whines with a slur. "That...that _idiot_ shouldn't have her!" Hunny and Mori sigh at this.

"Kyoya, you said it yourself—he really does." Hunny comforts as Mori buckles Kyoya in.

"I should have stayed in Boston with Noel." Kyoya grumbles, still slurring.

"Maybe you should have, Kyoya. Maybe you should have." Hunny says, tight-lipped as Mori gives directions to the driver and the limo takes off, taking Kyoya home to his Kyoya-esque apartment.

**...**

"Yes, Tamaki, I'm sure he's okay." I repeat, rubbing circles into Tamaki's back.

"It's my _fault_, I shouldn't have woken him up so early." Tamaki sniffles.

"Listen, Tamaki, Kyoya has stuck around for this long, do you really think he's going to leave over something so shallow?" Tamaki half shakes, half nods his head. I sigh and bury my forehead in his back, unaware of it at first.

"I think I need to get a haircut...I need some kind of change." He whispers. I listen to the air enter and leave his chest—it's raspy, a sound of weakness that screams to be heard.

"No, don't do that...You'll miss your hair too much." I say as I lift my forehead from his back.

"You've changed." Tamaki says blankly, kind of staring off into space. I cock a brow.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Just now, you comforted me, you leaned against me. You wouldn't have done that before." He states facts, like a tour guide at a museum.

"I..." My breath catches. "I guess it just came with motherhood. I spent a lot of time snuggling and comforting Takahiro when he was younger...I guess it's just instinct." I shrug, inching away from him a bit and go back to my side of the booth.

**...**

"Who do you have your money on?" Mei whispers furiously.

"I don't know, both of them have their benefits." Her unidentified partner in crime states.

"By the way...about that night...was it you?" Mei asks, looking away from Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Yes." They answer back plainly, pushing their sunglasses up higher on their nose before getting up and leaving the quaint coffee shop.

**Oohh...So, Mei has a new secret contact person! And! More drama is unfolding! What do you think will happen to these poor 30-somethings who are still stuck in their highschool lives!? And who do you think this new secret person is? And do you guys think that Takahiro will be able to open up to the Hosts!? Oh, and just to mention, I'm going to be starting a new fic that I am SUPER excited about, and, well, I'm still debating on the name, so, I'll let you guys know when I finally decide! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**You know...I ask all of you guys these questions, in hopes of getting answers! I want to know what you guys think about what's going on, and what you guys think will happen next! Please, from now on, feel free to comment on these questions! Any who...**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"No, no. Find some way to make sure they can't come over—Takahiro has rehab...yeah, he's doing great, he should be fully recovered any day now...oh yeah, I can't believe it's been nearly three months either!...yeah, he's definitely got someone watching over him up there...yeah, I will...bye!" I chat with Mei, asking her to keep the Hosts away for today.

"Mum, come on! Wheeltrans is here!" Takahiro hollers from outside the apartment.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming!" I hustle out the door, purse in one hand and the other hand frantically combing through my rats nest.

**...**

"So I hear that the Hosts have been asked to stay away on rehab days?" The new mysterious contact asks.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's so that Haruhi can actually concentrate." Mei shrugs, sipping on her cappuccino.

"Those idiots not being there should also lower the danger rates, which means my job just got a hell of a lot easier." The figure grins, stretching their arms and sipping some of their tea.

"No kidding." Mei puffs, smiling into her coffee. "But they really do care about them—you can't deny that."

"Yeah, that's true. Especially that Ootori guy."

"Kyoya? Yeah, he's been slipping food into their apartment and little bits of money into their wallets for years—but don't get him wrong, he definitely has something up his sleeve, some kind of reason for all of this." Mei sighs, knowing that Kyoya will indeed find some way for their debts to be repaid.

"And when that time comes, I'll be there to make sure everything goes smoothly." The figure finishes, standing up and dropping some money to pay their bill.

**...**

"My god, when are these people going to get their shit together and get on with it?" Kirimi groans as she and Ageha finish going over the latest surveillance footage.

"Well they are a bunch of idiots." Ageha giggles. "Including Haruhi and Takahiro."

"By the way, who is this person that keeps meeting up with Mei? None of the footage shows his face." Kirimi asks.

"Well, that's something that is on a need to know basis." Ageha winks. Kirimi pouts and paws at Ageha's arm.

"Why are you hiding so many things from me?"

"Believe me, it's better not to know some things." Ageha comforts, tight-lipped.

**...**

"But I wanna see Haru-chan!" Hunny whines.

"Yes, yes, I know. But she's taking Takahiro to rehab today and has asked us to not bother them today." Kyoya says to him, not even looking up from his laptop.

"I should be aloud to see my son." Tamaki mumbles from a corner. Kyoya gets the ultimate look of annoyance, but grits his teeth and continues with his look.

"Well, no one said anything about seeing them after their appointments." The twins shrug.

"Mhmm." Mori grunts.

**...**

"Ms. Fujioka! Ms. Fujioka!" I hear the frazzled landlady pounding on the door. Mum groans and goes to get the door as I continue to eat—undoubtedly, it's the Host club. I watch Mum open the door, nod, and follow the landlady. Wanting to observe this occasion for once, I get up from the table and follow them, quietly so that they won't notice. As we get closer to the complex courtyard, Mum seems to get a bit faster, as if in excitement...I speed up a bit too.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny cheers as Mum jogs down the stairs and wipes her hands on her apron before being tackled in a flying hug from Hunny. I observe the group from behind a tree, watching how they all suddenly look so much younger. I get a look at Mum's eyes as she holds back a larger smile and tons of laughter. I haven't seen her like this, not for a long time...I mean, the only time I can remember her looking this happy was a long, long time ago...

_"Oh Embry, stop! Hiro is in the room." Mommy giggles as Daddy nuzzles her neck._

_ "It's okay, he is our son, and one day, he'll come to know love like this." Daddy cheers on, coming to lift me up out of my highchair and do that airplane thing I love._

_ "Wheee! Higher! Higher!" I shriek._

_ "Embry, be careful, the ceiling is low in here!" Mommy calls as we race through the apartment. Daddy and I end up in my room, and as he tucks me in, Mommy comes in and watches us. Mommy's eyes sparkle, and she really does look magical—I bet she and Daddy are the King and Queen of a magical land. _

**...**

" Haru-chan!" Hunny cheers as I jog down the stairs and wipe my hands on my apron before being tackled in a flying hug from Hunny.

"Hey there, Hunny." I smile, ruffling his hair (one agreement to them staying away when I want them to was for me to stop adding sempai).

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Guess what!?" He cheers.

"What is it?" I ask, a small smile on my face.

"We, are taking you and Hiro-chan on a tropical vacation!" He beams. I freeze and stiffen up.

"What are you guys talking about? You can't just take us away like that!" I freak.

"But...we planned this just for you guys, to celebrate Takahiro's recovery!" The twins plead.

"No! Takahiro has school, and he's already missed enough!" I literally put my foot down.

"Oh, speaking of that," Kaoru starts.

"We had Takahiro transferred to Ouran." Hikaru shrugs.

"WHAT!?" I explode.

"Our son only deserves the best!" Tamaki exclaims with a deluded determination.

"He isn't your son!" I growl.

"We'll cut your debt by a third if you stop this and just go with it." Kyoya suddenly says, his cool demeanour stopping everyone's arguing. Robotically, we all turn towards him, the other Hosts salute him.

"What...what debt!?" I whimper.

"Don't you remember?" I questions with a sly expression. Suddenly we all have a spontaneous flashback to the hospital, and I'm reminded of the ridiculous number that had been whispered to me. I crack a grin and salute him too.

"When do we leave?" I ask shakily.

**...**

"Aw damn, now they're all going on a trip together!?" The contact exclaims, slamming their fist on the surveillance monitor.

"Don't worry, Ritsu has a contact down there, and I'm sure that he, Ren, and I will be invited with them. We'll smuggle you somehow." Mei grins, patting his head. Scowling, he bats her hand away and gets up from his chair.

"Well I guess I should get packing." He groans, stretching his arms.

"That you should, old friend, that you should." Mei smiles.

**...**

"Whaaa!? You're taking Takahiro away!? Why!? UNCLE KAITO WANTS TO KNOW!" Kaito shrieks over the phone.

"I know, I know...it's the stupid Host's fault, they want him at Ouran...and, we both know that it'll give him better opportunities." I sigh from the other side of the line.

"Damn those rich bastards...at least you guys are taking that Kasanoda kid with you too." Kaito grumbles. I laugh and tell him I have to get going. "Bye, and take care, Haruhi."

"You too, Kaito. And thank you, for everything." I say as the phone clicks off. I smile and shake my head, knowing that our lives are about to change more than what Takahiro may be able to handle.

"Mum, come on! Those idiots are looking for us and are bothering the other tenants." Takahiro calls as he walks out the door, his backpack in hand, and duffel bag dragging behind.

**Hmm...so, they're all going on a tropical vacation? What do you guys think? And what about this mysterious contact...I think I'll call him Guardian Angel from now on...and what about this tension between Kyoya and Tamaki? Will this trip push everyone over the edge? Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Hey guys! So, thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! Just a warning, I hope that ya'll are ready for dramaaaaa! Any who, here we goooooooo!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"Alright boys, you know the plan." Tamaki whispers conspiratorially.

"Yes, capture subject, bring to dressing room, reveal options!" Hikaru and Kaoru confirm.

"What are they whispering about?" Haruhi asks Hunny and Mori suspiciously.

"I don't know!" Hunny exclaims, suddenly noticing them too. "Tama-chan! What are you guys talking about?!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all freeze dead in their tracks.

"Uh...um..." Tamaki stutters.

"Why, we were just talking about a new game to play with our toy." Hikaru grins with devious intentions written all over him.

"Don't worry, Mum. Ren and I can have these idiots on their asses in mere seconds." Takahiro grins as he and Ren roughhouse it as they all walk up the cobblestone path to the Ootori beach house (located in a secret location, of course).

"Don't break anything!" Mei shrieks as the two end up in hydrangea bushes, before turning back to Haruhi. "Oh isn't this lovely?" She sighs blissfully. Haruhi simply stares at Mei with a mix of horror and fear from the voice she just heard emerge from her.

"Uh, yeah, it really is..." Haruhi starts, before leaning in closer to Mei, "but I feel like someone is watching us." Causing Mei to freeze for a moment before shaking it off.

"That's ridiculous, this is a private island!" Mei flusters with a fake smile.

"Observant as always." I smile from my hiding spot in a high tree. I continue watching them, making sure that I'm not seen and that Takahiro doesn't get too hurt.

**...**

"Hey there, Haruhi." Hikaru says, looping our arms together on one side.

"Let's talk swimsuits." Kaoru grins scandalously, looping the other side together. I groan and don't even bother fighting—resistance is futile.

About 15 minutes later, I'm being ushered down the path to the beach and towards the rest of our vacation party, the frills of my bikini top flouncing up and down.

"Guys, isn't this the same suit you guys tried to get me to wear that time we stayed in Okinawa?" I groan.

"Yes." The both smirk.

"Why did you have this for nearly two decades?" I ask them suspiciously.

"We have reasons." Hikaru scoffs.

"Yeah, reasons!" Kaoru tags on. I roll my eyes and walk a bit faster—I get the feeling that these reasons weren't very PG.

**...**

"Dude," Ren starts, nudging my arm. "Your Mom looks like she's in high school." He says, gesturing my Mum as she gets ushered towards everyone by the twins. I look her over and my jaw drops. I instantly bolt up and throw a pile of towels at her, shrouding her body.

"Wha...WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Tamaki freaks at me.

"I DON'T NEED PERVERTS LIKE YOU ALL STARING AT MY MOTHER!" I retort.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT, YOUNG MAN!" Tamaki yells back.

"YOUR AREN'T MY FATHER, DUMBASS!"

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" He yells once more. Taken aback by this, we both end up glaring at each other, puffing and panting. Next thing I know, I find myself launching myself at Tamaki, fist in air.

"Takahiro!" Mum shrieks, standing in between us as Mori lifts me clean off the ground and swings me over his shoulder. "Thank you, Mori..." She puffs, eye covered in a film of tears. "Now listen to me, both of you. Things happened, business went down, and feelings were hurt. But that's life. And all of that is in the past. So get over yourselves. Tamaki, I'm sorry things didn't work out the way we thought they would have, but that's what happened, and it's how it is. Takahiro, I am a grown woman, and you are a first year in high school. Your life would be very different if it weren't for Tamaki and the rest of the Host's meddling. So both of you, suck it up and get over yourselves."

"Damn, I thought it was Kyoya's job to have bitchy outbursts." Hikaru mutters, wide eyed and stunned.

"Uhm...Haru-chan, why don't we go fishing!?" Hunny suggests, already dragging Mum off, obviously wanting to diffuse the situation.

"Takahiro, let's go check out those sketchy caves." Ren grins, patting my head. I roll my eyes and Mori puts me down on the ground.

"Suo, let's go play commoner games." Uncle Ritsu grins, holding up an empty juice can.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've seen your famous 'Tama-chan kick!'" Hikaru and Kaoru grin, swinging their arms around Tamaki. And as all of us depart—save for Aunt Mei and Kyoya, who stayed on the beach to read—I could feel the situation deflating.

**...**

"I just don't understand why he can't just accept me." Tamaki groans as he brushes through his golden hair and paces the luxurious room.

"Well, considering how his life has been..." Kyoya trails off, lounging on a chaise in Tamaki's room.

"I would be a perfect father for him—hell, I _should_ have been his father!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he doesn't want a father now?" Kyoya suggests, jotting something down in his little black book.

"Of course, but he has to see that we're going to be a big part of his life now!" Tamaki groans with an exasperated sigh.

"You have to give him time to take it in and accept it." Kyoya shrugs.

"Kyoya, what wrong with you!? You're acting so out of character!"

"Well, I had a few morphine pills so I could deal with this ridiculous group of people, so, just be glad." Kyoya shrugs. Tamaki stares at him like he's senile before shaking his head and continuing his rant.

"It's just that, things would be so much better if he just let us—more importantly me, in!" Tamaki moans, throwing himself face first onto his plush bed.

"Don't worry, he'll come around, eventually...but you just have to remember, that he's never really had any fatherly figure to look up to, and well, he's grown up with a different Haruhi than we know, and now she's acting like both Haruhi's at once. He's probably confused and worried that all he knows is falling apart." Kyoya shrugs again, letting his head loll from side to side.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Dinner's ready!" Hunny cheers as he throws the bedroom door open. "Haru-chan and I cooked it all, and it smells great!" He beams before skipping down the hall—undoubtedly to give the same announcement to everyone else.

**...**

"This tuna, is so good!" Ren exclaims as he hungrily shoves another hunk of the steak into his mouth.

"Slow down, idiot. You're going to choke." Mei rolls her eyes at her ridiculous son.

"You guys really did a great job." Kaoru smiles, popping more fish into his mouth.

"Yeah, reminds me of that time we went to Okinawa and you guys made all that crab." Hikaru chimes in.

"Mhmm..." Mori agrees.

"Why didn't you ever cook like this at home, Mum?" I ask her.

"Because there was no time or money." Mum shrugs, putting some of the salmon sashimi into her mouth. "Besides, last time I checked, you like microwave food fine." Mum scowls.

"Whatever, once we get back, it's Ouran cafeteria for us." Ren beams, swinging his arm around the back of my chair.

"Say what?" I exclaim, bewildered.

"Were you not told of the change?" Kyoya smirks. "You were transferred to Ouran Academy...when Tamaki is the instrumental teacher, and his father is the head master." Kyoya hides his grin.

"Looks like you two will be spending lot's of time together, right Tama-chan?" Hunny suggests with a smile. Tamaki looks up from his plate of food and suddenly has a complete change of character.

"Yes, yes we will..." He chuckles.

**Hmm...so, a fair amount of drama...BUT! I updated twice in one day! Ya'll should be grateful. And what do you guys think? Will Takahiro ever let the Hosts (mostly Tamaki) in? And what about Haruhi, how do you guys think she is feeling about all this conflict? And poor Guardian Angel, looks like he's got a hell of a long way to go! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**HHmmm...so, Tamaki has chosen a new battle strategy to deal with Takahiro? And what's with all this building tension!? Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

I quietly excuse myself from the dinner, leaving everyone distracted by the obvious tension building between the two idiots, everyone waiting to see who will strike first. I briskly walk down the long hallway, my loafers making soft clicking noises as I then stalk down the stairs—soon enough, I find myself at the security room doors. I punch the code into the lock pad, letting myself in, in hopes of confirming my suspicions. I pull a swivel chair from the wall and line myself up with the main monitor, scanning through all the footage since we arrived.

"Got you!" I grin in self achievement as I finally spot the stalker. I zoom in on the face, then allowing the high tech identifying methods take place.

"Subject Identified. Open files?" The robotic voice notifies me. I click yes and nearly have a stroke as I realize who it is.

"No...this could ruin everything!" I slam my fist on the oak desk—all those years of planning could be gone, just like that! Poof! Furious, I notify my security force of the stalker and then jog up the stairs, stopping at the archway of the dining room to compose myself.

"Finally! What took so long, Kyo-chan? We were waiting to cut the cake!" Hunny pouts. I politely apologize as I would have in my Hosting days, and take my seat at the table.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Haruhi declares, breaking the ice.

**...**

I watch with disdain as the rain begins to splatter on the windows of Ren and mine's room. Will it thunder? Will Mum be O.K.?

"Dude, just go to bed—like Aunt Haruhi said, she's a grown woman." Ren mumbles from under his mass of pillows. Puffing with a sigh, I crawl into my own bed and hope she'll be alright.

**...**

I jump from my bed as the thunder claps and the lightning rips across the night sky. Before I can even process what's going on, I find myself in Haruhi's room. I frantically search the room, wanting to find her, and to comfort her. And then it hits me. The closet!

"Haruhi? Haruhi, it's okay, just come out of the closet." I just about whisper as I approach the closet, now hearing her whimpering.

"I'm fine," she sniffles. "I'm a grown woman."

"Even grown ups are scared of things." I coax.

"Well, not grown ups from the Fujioka family." She whimpers defiantly. I throw my head back in a groan and wonder how she got to be so stuck on being independent—even during thunderstorms.

"Well, grown ups from the Suo family don't like being lonely...do you mind keeping me company?" I ask, pretending to be the victim in the situation. Slowly the closet door creaks open and I take that as an invitation to climb in with her—this really is a hell of a big closet.

"I know you are—scared of being lonely, that is." Haruhi tries to sound as strong as she can.

"Yup, very scared. Terrified actually." I agree with her.

"Then why didn't you find someone to not be lonely with?" She asks me, suddenly sounding out of characteristically childish, though I guess that absolute fear can do that to you.

"Well," I start, but pause, realizing how difficult yet easy of a question this is. "I guess I couldn't find the right person to not be lonely with." I shrug, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her a bit closer, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Why haven't you found anyone to be not scared with?"

"I did, for awhile...but I don't have time for that anymore."

"Whys that?"

"I have a son to raise." She shrugs, jolting me back to the fact that it's an absurd hour of the night, I'm in a divorced woman's bedroom, and we are not—definitely not—in high school anymore.

"Yeah, I guess you do." I finally say, although by this time, Haruhi has nodded off.

**...**

"Haru-chan! It's breakfast time!" Hunny cheers as he bursts into Haruhi's room, only to find Haruhi and Tamaki cuddling in the closet, the doors wide open, both of them with the most peaceful looks on their faces they could possibly have. Seeing the scene as well, Mori turns Hunny around and begins ushering him down the hall, closing the bedroom doors in the process.

"Come on, Mitskuni. Everyone else needs to know it's time for breakfast too.

"Takashi..."

"Shush, Mitskuni, it isn't out business." Mori says as he knocks on the next door, giving a pre warning of Hunny bursting in.

**...**

Yawning and bleary eyed, Ren and I make it down to the dining room to join everyone.

"Damn, Haninozuka Sensei is crazy loud." Ren groans, rubbing his ear.

"And short." I comment, raising my hand up to his approximate height.

"He could probably kill us on a moments notice." Ren deadpans.

"Undoubtedly." I agree, pulling my chair out from the table and taking a seat beside Kaoru.

"Hey, Kiddo." Kaoru greets.

"Since when do you call me 'Kiddo'?"

"I don't know—I guess I just miss my little sister." Kaoru shrugs.

"You have a little sister!?" I gasp.

"Yeah, little thing just started high school at Ouran. You'll probably meet her while you're there—her name is Ageha." Hikaru confirms, bumping into the conversation.

"Oh, I've heard of her...isn't she into the black magic club, and driving Tamaki crazy, or something?" Ren jumps in. We all stare at him, wondering how he could possibly know of this.

"Anyway...she's a real handful, and hates to admit that she's a Hitachiin. I think it's a pride complex of wanting to be know as something other than a Hitachiin." Kaoru shrugs.

"Oh." I nod my head, understanding the hate of a last name. Eventually everyone is seated around the table and starting breakfast...except for Mum.

"Hey, where is Tono?" Hikaru asks.

"And what about our toy?" Kaoru asks as well.

"Oh...uh..." Hunny fumbles. The pieces of the puzzle click together, and I'm up in an instant. Thunderstorm. Extreme Fear. Old Love. Pissed off, I fling Mum's door open and storm in, quickly seeing them cuddling in the closet. Rage firing through my eyes, I gear up to rip Mum from Tamaki, but am stopped by him suddenly snapping to attention and putting a single finger up to his lip, motioning for me to be quiet. Grinding my teeth, I watch as Tamaki disentangles himself from my mother.

"Not here, outside." Tamaki whispers quickly, striding towards the hallway, then swiftly closing the doors as I join him.

"Why the—" I get muffled as Tamaki slams his head against my mouth and drags me further down the hall, probably to avoid waking Mum up.

"Before you start yelling, you should know some things." He says, stopping me from speaking first. I roll my eyes and nod towards him. Taking a deep breath, he begins. "Your mother has always been extremely independent. She grew up far too quickly, and never likes to submit to weakness. She isn't scared of much, but one of her biggest fears is thunderstorms."

"Yeah, I know that. She _is_ my mother."

"Yes, but, what you probably don't know is that for a very long time, and even up until now, she won't ask for help. She's always dealt with things like this on her own. I know what that's like, and I'm pretty sure that you do too. All I did, was do what the good friend would do, and I spent the night with her to make sure that she would be okay." Tamaki tells me, a look of absolute seriousness in his eyes.

"Well, you could have just told me, and I would have stayed with her!" I raise my voice.

"I could have, but Haruhi is very special to me, and I lost her for a very long time...I'm not losing her again." Tamaki says, his blue eyes icy cold as he leaves me at the end of the hall.

**...**

Waking up, I notice myself to be much colder than when I fell asleep last night. Frowning, I look to my side and find Tamaki gone. Oh. Sighing and knowing I may have just done something very stupid, I get up and make my way towards breakfast. I stop in the hallway as I hear voices talking in shushed tones from down the hall, catching the end of their conversation.

"Well, you could have just told me, and I would have stayed with her!" Takahiro raises his voice.

"I could have, but Haruhi is very special to me, and I lost her for a very long time...I'm not losing her again." Tamaki finishes in a conversation ending tone, then striding down the hall, towards me. Panicking, I duck back into the room and wait until I hear him pass by. I then hear Takahiro start to walk by, I take my chance and walk out of the room, pretending to have just woken up and be surprised to see him.

"Oh, hey there. How did you sleep?" I ask him, a small smile on my face.

"Fine, you?" He answers me curtly, clearly distractedly frustrated. Half frowning, I get up on my tiptoes and kiss his forehead. "Mum, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want you to know, that no matter what, I still love you, and you will always be my favourite. Okay?" I ask.

"Mum, stop—you sound like you're going to die or something." Takahiro laughs, messing around with my hair. "Let's just eat, I'm starved." I smile and shake my head, parading down the hall with my son.

**Hmm...What did you guys think? Do you think Tamaki and Takahiro will get over themselves and get over it? And what about Kyoya discovering and identifying Guardian Angel? Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**I...AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! FORGIVE ME READERS!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

"You are such an ungrateful child." Haruhi laughs as she and Takahiro walk into the dining room.

"At least I'm not a crossdressing commoner." Takahiro shrugs. Before Haruhi can retort, the mother and son duo are interrupted by Hunny.

"Haru-chan, Hiro-Chan! You're both up! We can eat!" He cheers, readily eyeballing the pastries. Haruhi bursts out laughing again, crow feet wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. I smile softly and tip my head down to hide it as I begin gingerly eating my fruit salad. The duo takes their seats—Takahiro between Ren and Kaoru, and Haruhi between Mei and Mori.

"So, were you O.K. last night, Haruhi?" Kaoru suddenly asks, his chin propped on his hands. Haruhi stiffens, before nodding.

"Yeah, I was fine. It took awhile, but I fell asleep." She smiles shyly. Kaoru nods.

"Don't worry, Kao-chan! She had help from Ta—" Hunny starts before being cut off by Mori shoving a pastry in his mouth. Hunny looks up at him and frowns, the pastry completely filling his mouth. Mori stares at him and basically says 'not another word' with his steely eyes.

"What about you two?" Hikaru asks, directing his question towards Mei and Kasanoda. Kasanoda blushes just about as red as his hair, while Mei keeps her poker face.

"It was just fine." Mei stubbornly states.

"You sure about that? Because Kaoru and I heard some things going bump in the night." Hikaru teases defiantly before turning to Ren. "You may want to prepare for being an older brother." He snickers. Ren goes ghostly white and turns to his parents, then back to Hikaru, and down at his plate of food. He slowly stands up and briskly walks away from the table. All of us sit in silence, waiting to see or hear what will happen next. His footsteps stop...and then the sound of barfing arises. Lovely.

"Takahiro, honey, go check on him." Haruhi says. Not asks. States. Takahiro sets down his cutlery, swallows his ungraceful mouthful of breakfast sausage, and goes in search of his friend. Tamaki begins to chuckle.

"Oh, kids these days. Freaking out at the smallest of things." He smirks.

"They aren't always the smallest of things." Haruhi replies. The room suddenly seems to be shrouded by extreme seriousness.

"But they can be, if they are spoken about." Tamaki counters. Things have gotten personal. Grinding my teeth, I suddenly speak up.

"So, everyone. Tomorrow is our last day, so, let's make today great. I have a full packed schedule ahead!" I burst out, completely out of character. Everyone stares at me.

"Kyo-chan...is that you?" Hunny asks tentatively, clearly terrified by my out of characternes.

"Of course it is. He probably just took an extra dose of his special pills." Hikaru chuckles.

"Hikaru, don't be so mean!" Kaoru chastises with a whimper.

"Oh, Kaoru, I didn't mean to offend you." Hikaru coddles, cupping his hand under Kaoru's chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. The atmosphere around them is all rosy, and well, everyone else rolls their eyes.

**...**

"Lets go tubing!" The twins chant as we all make our way towards the large-enough-for-only-us boat. I laugh happily as Mei links my arm in hers and begins ploughing her way onto the boat.

"Make way for the only women on this trip!" She declares. I laugh again and plop down next to her on the leather seats. The boys and the twins take the bench at the bow of the ship, while the rest of us crowd where we can. I end up sandwiched between Mei and Hunny.

"I'm glad you're so happy, Haru-chan." Hunny whispers to me while the boat is flying across the lake, Hikaru and Kaoru struggling to stay on the tube as Mori fish tales the boat this way and that. I stop smiling and catch myself. I guess I am happy. Genuinely happy.

"Thank you, Hunny." I smile again.

"Just remember though, that Hiro-chan and Tama-chan both need you." He says. His comment seems out of place, but then I realize that he and Mori must have seen Tamaki and I this morning. I blush and nod, looking down at my lap. After that, my strange senpai is out of serious mode and back to his cheerful self. I look up, and find Tamaki and Takahiro both looking at me intently, both seemingly worried. Tamaki's golden hair billows around his face, occasionally whipping his cheek, while Takahiro's mahogany mane nearly hides his face. I smile in their general direction to reassure them, though I don't suppose it helps their worry much.

**...**

"So, why are you here?" Kyoya asks Guardian Angel, the setting sun illuminating both of them.

"You can't tell them I'm here." Guardian Angel deadpans.

"Why," Kyoya growls, "are you here?" Guardian Angel sighs.

"Keeping watch over Takahiro and Haruhi."

"That's unnecessary, I have things under control."

"Oh yeah? Where were you the night of the party?" Guardian Angel challenges, clearly hitting a soft spot and momentarily disabling Kyoya's poker face.

"Were you there?" Kyoya asks stiffly.

"Yes, I pushed Takahiro out of the way so that he'd avoid direct impact."

"You saved his life..." Kyoya acknowledges.

"Exactly, so please." Guardian Angel begs. Kyoya clenches his fists.

"Fine, for now, you may stay. But, if you do anything to reveal yourself, I will not hesitate to eliminate you." Kyoya says before turning on his heel and walking back into the beach house.

**...**

"Fujioka Takahiro!" The homeroom teacher calls out for attendance. I sheepishly raise my hand. "Ah, Mr. Fujioka, welcome, to Ouran Academy." He bows formally. I nod my head and stand up.

"Thank you, Sensei Matsuda." I turn to the rest of the class. "Please take care of me." I say with a bow before taking my seat again. After that, homeroom breezes by, and so do my other classes, really. They don't really feel like classes, to be honest—more like social gatherings. After lunch, where I had been invited to sit with many different people (God knows why), I groan to discover that my next class is instrumental music. Begrudgingly, I saunter to the music room, and eventually tag up with Ren.

"God, this place is amazing!" Ren cheers. I shrug and keep walking. "I have so many girls coming up to me! They really are into the bad boys." He says with a wink. I roll my eyes as we enter the music room. I take a seat in the very back of the room and shroud myself in the shadow of a corner.

"Hiding in the shadows won't do you any good." A young voice suddenly chimes. I bolt up and nearly hit my head on the wall. I find myself looking at a girl about my age, though maybe a year or two younger.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this class?" I ask suspiciously. The girl shrugs and sits next to me ungracefully.

"Uncle Tamaki's music class is for all ages, as long as the younger ones are at a certain level of musical ability. You're new." She states.

"Thanks for stating the obvious...and wait, did you just say 'Uncle' Tamaki?" I question, getting the feeling that this is Ageha.

"Yes." She deadpans.

"Nice to meet you, Ageha." I shrug, sticking my hand out towards her, scaring her.

"How did you know my name?"

"Your brothers talk a lot." I shrug, turning my attention to Ren, who is surrounded by flocking girls.

"Hi, Ageha-chan!" Another voice chirps. I look up to see another younger looking girl making her way towards us.

"Hey there, Kirimi-chan!" Ageha's demeanour changes to that of a little girl. I roll my eyes—just like a Hitachiin. I think about that name for a minute...Kirimi? Fillet? What? Before I can bother to question the odd name, the dumbass enters the classroom, glittering lights around him. I shake my head and try to take in the absolute absurdness of this place.

"Good Afternoon, class." He greets everyone charmingly. I cross my arms across my chest and slump in my chair, probably wrinkling my uniform—Mum is going to kill me. "It had come to my attention, that we have two new students in our midst." He smirks, deviously looking up at Ren and I. I groan and he and I both stand up, introduce ourselves, the whole routine. Then the class launches into action, practising various pieces in small groups. Ren and I are called to speak to Tamaki.

"Well, Ren, Bossanova has told me that you play percussion instruments quite well?" Tamaki asks. Ren nods and is dismissed to join a group and learn a piece, leaving only us two. "Now, you...from what I gather, you've never played an instrument before." It's more of a statement than a question. I bitterly nod and cross my arms. "Well, then, you're assigned to piano." My eyes bug out. Piano? Really? "Come, sit on this stool." Tamaki gestures to the stool next to the grand piano as he sits on the piano bench. Stretching his insanely long fingers, Tamaki slows down his breathing, and begins to play something of which I can't even begin to describe. By the end of the piece, I realize that I am breathless and wonderstruck.

"How..."

"I began at a young age. Don't worry, my piano playing stunned your mother as well." Tamaki chuckles affectionately. He clears his throat and looks back at me through his halo of golden hair. "Now, as a favour to basically everyone, I'm going to tutor you in piano. You are to be here during every spare period, and you are to eat your lunch in here as well." I gawk.

"No way. I came to this academy, why do I have to do anything more for you?" I ask defiantly.

"It isn't for me, Takahiro. It's for your mother. All she wants is for you to have all the options possible, and good piano skills will open up another door of opportunity for you. Now, sit." He orders, patting the spot next to him on the bench. The rest of the period is spent with him guiding my hands up and down the scales.

**SO, not really a cliffy end to the chapter! But oh well...how do you think it's going, and what do you think will happen next!? Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Okay my lovely readers, here is your chapter. Feast your eyes upon it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

I watch carefully from the window as Takahiro's long-fingered hands are guided up and down the piano keys buy Tamaki's own. Tamaki is smiling softly, while Takahiro has this odd look in his eye—like wonder, but with a twist of fear. But why?

The duo plays simple pieces like this until the period is over. Smiling, and looking down at the small, wallet-sized picture in my hand, I know that I won't be needed much longer.

**...**

"So, Uncle Tamaki was showing you the ropes?" Ageha asks me as she skips up beside me, chipper as what I guess is usual.

"Yes, he was. Do you always pop up out of nowhere?" I ask, walking a bit faster, though, to be honest...I have no idea where my next class is.

"Sometimes—it depends. Why?" She chimes.

"Because I've talked to you for a total of less than 5 minutes, and I already have a feeling that you're going to be one of these people that just attaches themselves to other people." I remark.

"Excuse me?" She asks, sounding stunned, though, let's be honest. She knew she had it coming. "Never mind. Anyway, do you know where you're going?" She asks, completely flipping the subject. I shake my head and shrug, shoving my hands into my pockets. Whatever. Prestigious academy, I don't think they'll give a shit if I skip a class. I keep briskly walking, hoping to lose Ageha and all her mindless banter.

"Look, Hitachiin, what the hell is your deal? I'm a commoner, you're rich. We both know that even a friendship won't work. Look at your brothers and my mother for gods sake." I wait for her to say something just as hurtful to me, because I deserve it. But she doesn't. Instead she stands there.

"I'm trying, to be friends with you, because I know that it could work. And I am looking at my brothers and your mother. The friendship your mother has with the former Hosts isn't easy—but it's right. It isn't logical, it isn't typical. It just is." She is quite as she says this, looking up slightly at a sign. I look up at it too. Music Room 3.

"What is this place?" I ask, suddenly feeling eerie.

"I want to be more than a Hitachiin, and I know that you want to be more than the fatherless commoner. We may be from different social standings, but we're cut from the same cloth—I promise you that." She says, faintly, still staring at the sign. Starting to panic, and grab her shoulder and try to make her face me.

"Ageha. Where. Are. We?" I ask firmly.

"We're standing outside of where it all happened."

"Where _what_ all happened!?" She shushes me. "Did you just shush me?" She does it again.

"Just stop. Stop being more arrogant than you are. Take a minute, and breathe. Close your eyes, and breathe in the air around you, listen to what it tells you." She says with a small smile, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Are you absolutely mental?" I ask, actually seriously worried for this girl's mental health. After a few minutes of silence after my question, and roll my eyes and decide hey, what the hell. I close my eyes, and I follow suit. And that's when I can feel it.

I can hear the clinking of tea cups, the click of heels on a tile floor. I can smell the instant coffee, the hundreds of red roses. I can feel the energy in the room—powerful and full of love. That's it. I can feel the love.

"Did you sense it all?" She finally asks me. I nod slowly and clear my throat. "Before you ask why...I can't explain it. It just is. The history and love surrounding this room...it's powerful, and it needs to be resolved. The Hosts left this room without finishing what should have been finished. They need to finish it, Takahiro. They really do." She says, the passion resounding in her voice. And I don't know why, but, I agree with her.

"How?" Is my simple yet complex question.

"We start up our own Host Club. We organize events."

"We as in?"

"You, me, Ren. Whoever else we can find." She shrugs, I nod my head again.

"You're not a guy, though." I acknowledge.

"Neither was your mother." She shrugs once more. I nod again. Then I feel a warmth spreading into me from my finger tips, and I look away from the sign. I realize that our hands are interlaced and clasped tightly. I don't take my hand away.

**...**

"So, what information have you gathered?" I ask the mystery source, or rather, Guardian Angel.

"I watched him for most of his classes, but then he went down _the_ corridor and there weren't any windows for me to see him clearly." He reports. I nod my head firmly.

"I'll have my intelligence sources tap into the video cameras and I'll review it myself." I say with an ending tone.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Guardian Angel says graciously. I nod my head.

"Make no mistake—I have my own motives at play here." Guardian angel nods his head. "Have you been in contact with Mei?" Obviously, my ending tone didn't work. Whatever.

"No, not since the trip. She's been busy with sales at the florist shop. What about Haruhi?"

"She's doing fine. She's been back to work at Kawaii Doki-Doki, on the condition that the twins stay away from her while she's working." Guardian Angel nods, thanks me, and then leaves my darkened office. I pinch the bridge of my nose before pushing my glasses up a bit farther. I unlock my laptop and begin working my magic, quickly finding the footage from when Takahiro went out of view. I'm mildly surprised to see him with Hikaru and Kaoru's younger sister. I sit there as I watch the following scenes, and wonder to myself—will this development change much of the predicting outcome?

**...**

"You see, Kyoya!" I slur, the rum heavy on my breath. "I knew I could get through to him. All we needed was a father-son moment." I beam. Kyoya leans slightly away and takes a sip of his vodka.

"You imbecile, you'd be foolish to think that these piano lessons are all it will take." He growls—looks like he's a little fuzzy too. I frown and bat at his shoulder.

"Why do you always have to bring me down, Kyoya?" I pout. He growls.

"Because, you are idiotic, and if you'd always gotten your way, you'd probably be dead by now." He deadpans. I grit my teeth before relaxing my jaw and flinging my drunk arms around him.

"Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you." And I say this with all sincerity.

**There you have it! So, who do you guys think G.A. is? And what about this development with Ageha (keeping in mind that Takahiro has an interest in Misa). Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Alright guys, here is another chapter! I'm sorry that there are such big gaps in between!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

_"Oh, Takahiro!" Misa giggles, playfully batting at my forearm. I smirk and dip my head a little lower, shading my eyes._

_ "You want to get out of here, Misa?" I ask with a low and raspy voice._

_ "So that you can...you know?" She grins. "Because I'm okay to do that right here." She purrs, slowly unbuttoning her—_

"Up and at 'em!" Ageha commands as she rips my comforter off of me. I growl and roll over. "No use hiding your stiffy, Hiro. I've already seen it. Now get up! We need to get to that event on time!" She commands in a scarily manish way. I curse under my breath and haul myself out of bed.

"Why do we have to go to this stupid thing?" I mumble, putting my Hosting pants on. I pause for a moment to think: _wait, I'm half naked in my room with a girl that's nearly the same age as me..._Then I shake myself and button up my shirt.

"Because we're the ones that organized it! Hurry up! The girls will go crazy if we're late again!" Ageha tutts. I groan and quickly comb through my hair.

"There, am I tousled looking enough?" I ask, keeping my so called character in mind.

"Perfect, do I look cool enough?" She asks, striking her signature pose. I look her over—her once bouncy and cascading curls are now cut in a boyish way, and her chest is bound to her chest. Her eyes are no longer an impish green, but instead a stormy grey. Now, you may be wondering, how can Ageha Host when everyone already knows her?! Well, let's just say that Chairman Suo pulled some strings...and well, Ageha Hitachiin is now Garth Mahoney. Weird name. I know.

"Yeah, yeah. You look great, _Garth_." I exaggerate. Ageha then goes through her scales and then settles on her Garth voice. I laugh and shake my head. "Come on, or Ren will kill us for being late." I chuckle, putting her in a headlock and dragging her out of the apartment.

**...**

"I can't wait to see Hiro-chan in his Hosting mode!" Hunny cheers. I smile softly and brush some of my hair back behind my ear.

"Yeah, I can't believe he and Ren kept this from us for 3 months!" Mei exclaims.

"Yes, never mind the fact that our little sister is crossdressing," Hikaru growls.

"And chopped off all of her beautiful curls." Kaoru concludes.

"I heard he was going to play one of the pieces I taught him!" Tamaki beams.

"My sources have told me that Ageha, or rather, Garth, will be sporting a little black notebook, and sleek glasses." Kyoya comments smugly.

"Mhmm." Mori grunts. I then look up at the French doors, from which the Hosts are scheduled to enter from. Then I hear the excited shrieking.

"Garth-sama!" A group of girls squeals.

"Takahiro-kun!" Another follows.

"Ren-chan!" A final bellows. Wait...Ren-_chan_? I look wide eyed over at Kyoya, and then at Mei, who looks like she's about to keel over...with laughter or embarrassment, I'm not sure. I quickly look back up just in time to see the trio walk in together and strike their signature poses (or that's what I'm guessing they are, judging be the shrill screams). They're all wearing the Ouran uniform, but Ageha—or rather Garth—off sets hers/his/I'm not sure at this point with some very Kyoya-esque accessories, Takahiro looks as though he just rolled out of bed after a scandalous night (when in reality he has spent the night eating instant ramen), and Ren...well...there's a reason he was 'Ren-chan'. The usual badass Ren is toting around a stuffed turtle and has a very lolita air to him. Mei's eyes bug out as she sees her son, the supposed child of a feared yakuza leader. Yeah. Feared. Okay. I follow the trio as they then continue to make their way towards the centre of the room and mount a small stage. Takahiro steps towards the microphone that is set up at the edge of the stage and grasps on to it, almost as if it's life itself.

"Good morning, ladies." He chuckles sourly. Hmm...looks like he's the Mysterious-Angsty-Type-With-A-Dark-Past. A series of swooning noises are made. "Though, anything is good with you all around me." He smirks, suddenly dipping his head down and hiding behind his purposefully messy hair. Ren suddenly steps up towards Takahiro looking concerned.

"Hiro-chan!" Ren exclaims in an uncharacteristically childish voice. He's reminding me very much for Hunny.

"I'm fine, Kasanoda." Takahiro growls as he tries to wrench himself up, causing tears to well up in Ren's eyes. Damn, was this rehearsed?

"I...I'm sorry Hiro-chan." Ren blubbers. Okay, so this is getting weird. Next Ageha/Garth steps towards Ren and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, Ren. He's just being stupid." Ageha/Garth says in a Kyoya-like way.

"Yes," Takahiro chuckles. "Be like everyone else, and don't care about me." He says with an angst filled smugness.

"Hiro-chan!" Ren cries as Takahiro stumbles off the stage and into the horde of awaiting girls.

"We care about you, Takahiro-kun!" They cry as they try to smother him with hugs and comfort. I flick my eyes up to Ageha/Garth and see that she/he is checking something off of her/his list in the little black notebook, and that Ren is dabbing some more fake tears into his eyes indiscreetly. I smile slightly and shake my head—they're just like the former Host Club.

"I can't believe that that's Ren..." Mei coughs. Casanova nods in agreement.

"I'm so proud of Age—Garth!" Hikaru cries, nearly calling her Ageha, but gets elbowed by Kaoru and corrects himself.

"Yes, this is...impressive." Kyoya nods.

"They grow up so fast." Tamaki sniffles.

"Go play your piece, Takahiro." We suddenly hear Ageha/Garth stage growl/whisper. Takahiro scoffs and staggers over to the grand piano that is set up in the far corner of the room, next to the bay windows. Sloppily, he takes a seat and bangs on the keys.

"Please, Hiro-chan?" Ren says, puppy-dog eyes and all. Takahiro stares at him and sighs, then flicks his hair out of the way and pats a spot on the bench next to him. Ren quickly hops on beside him and sits there with his stuffed turtle as Takahiro begins to play an extremely beautiful piece. I listen closely and realize that it's the first piece I'd ever head Tamaki play.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tamaki whispers softly, suddenly at my side. I nod slowly and observe how silent the once squealing girls now are. I reach my hand down to Tamaki's and latch on, giving it a good squeeze.

"Thank you." Is all I whisper, but I know it's enough.

**...**

"To the Hosts!" Our mismatched and crazy family exclaims as they raise their glasses to us. I look around the table and see nothing but proud and happy faces. We all lift our glasses in response and tip our heads.

"To Oiyshen-chan!" Ren adds in his Host voice, tipping his glass to his stuffed turtle prop. (It's pronounced 'ocean'). I grin and tip my glass as well. We continue going around the table, toasting to dumb things, like good hair. Tamaki eventually clears his throat and stands up.

"As a reward for how wonderfully the last 3 months have gone, I'd like to formally inform you all to join me on a Christmas trip to my family's private estate in the North-Western area." Tamaki proposes. Everyone cheers in agreement (Mum and Kyoya simply nod). Another group vacation...well this should be interesting.

**Well, there you have it. I'll try to update sooner! Gomen-desu! Review and Keep Reading!  
-JAMZD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shomin no Seikatsu - The Commoner's Life**

**Okay, here you gooooo! Also...you know, reviews are great motivation. Just saying. But any way, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do NOT own OHSHC or ANY characters created by Bisco Hatori  
**_**CLAIMER:**___**I DO own the fic's plot line and any self-made characters.**_

I watch from my precariously hidden spot of the private jet. Luckily, despite the fact that I could land on my ass at any moment, I have a full view of the seats. Not so luckily...I can't see the game room. Where Takahiro is. With basically everyone else. Except for Kyoya. Who already knows I'm here. Fun.

"You know, I'd let you out, but a majority of our fellow passengers are idiots." Kyoya says coolly as he continues tapping away at his laptop. I simply grunt. "You also know...they won't need you around for much longer." He adds, an inkling of sympathy notable.

"I know that. Of course I do." I sigh under my breath.

"Yes, Embry. I'm well aware of your I.Q." Kyoya remarks before shutting the screen of his laptop. Yep. I'm Guardian Angel! Embry Watanabe, supposed dead beat ex husband and ex father of Haruhi and Takahiro. Yeah, yeah. I seem stalkerish. But I'm not. I'm just doing the right thing—protecting my family.

"Come and join us, Kyo-chan!" Hunny cheers as he suddenly burst into the cabin. I still myself and observe the scene. Despite Hunny being an inch taller than Kyoya, he still acts in a very childish manner. It's almost disturbing, to be honest.

**...**

"I'm going to go and get Kyo-chan!" Hunny exclaims, bolting up and jumping for the door. I laugh and shake my head, still the same old Hunny.

"Alright Mom. Truth gun—do you accept?" Takahiro asks daringly, aiming his hands in a gun shape and at me. I roll my eyes and nod.

"Take your shot, just remember that I gave birth to you though. I'm pretty sure it's on tape somewhere actually—would you like to see it?" I grin, basically setting the rules for what types of questions he may ask me. Takahiro's eyes bug out and it's clear he has to re think his question.

"Oh..uh...okay. Favourite memory!" He blurts. I laugh and think about it, looking around at our circle. Tamaki is directly across from me, Mei beside him. On the other side of Mei is Casanova, followed by Ren, Ageha, Takahiro, and the Twins. On the other side of Tamaki is Mori, where Hunny was, and where Kyoya will probably be in a few moments. I have to take a moment to think—I have so many amazing memories with these people. I close my eyes and really, really think. Then it hits me.

"My favourite memory of all time, is of this one day at Ouran. I had been looking for a quiet place to study, and I was failing to do so. Because lets be honest, not much actual academic work goes on there." I laugh before continuing. "Anyway, I stumbled down this one hallway, being half blinded by my hair, and eventually end up in front of these elaborate double doors. Thinking it may be quiet, though being quite wrong, I open the doors. I was suddenly bombarded by roses, and well, that's when I met the Hosts of Ouran." I smile affectionately. I look up at my circle of family, and see Hunny and Kyoya are now here too, and that Tamaki looks like he is about to cry.

"Well that's...deep." Ren coughs. "Okay, you're turn to ask a question, Aunty." Ren says pointedly to me. I nod and look around, deciding my victim.

**...**

" .SNOW!" Ren, Takahiro, and Ageha simultaneously yell as we walk down the staircase that leads from the jet to the snow covered ground. Obviously impatient, the three of them jump off the stairs and land in huge piles of powdery snow, thus covering us in the process. I smile at their child like reactions and flip on my sunglasses (to avoid getting a snow burn on my eyes—yeah, that's a real thing) and join them.

"MAKE ROOM FOR UNCLE TAMAKI!" I shriek as I cannonball in. I resurface (since I had sunk quite deep into the snow) and look at the travelling group, who has now gone silent.

"Are you sure you're in your thirties?" Kyoya coughs. I pout and stomp/swim my way out of the snow to join everyone else, leaving the new Hosts in the pile.

"Neighbours! My wife is being so abusive!" I moan to Hunny and Mori.

"Oh no! Takashi! We have to help Tama-chan and Kyo-chan with their marriage!" Hunny bawls. Mori sighs and shakes his head before hoisting the fully grown Hunny onto his shoulders and walking away from our group and towards the lodge in the distance, Hunny protesting the entire time.

Haruhi sighs with a smile. "Come on Tamaki." She says, bumping my hip. My cheeks flame and I take this as an invitation to wrap my arm around her waist as we walk. And I do. Until Takahiro butts his way between us. Annoyed, I huff about for the rest of the trek to the lodge.

**...**

I give Takahiro a slightly annoyed side look as we make our way to the lodge. Did he really have to butt in? Oh well...I guess he's just being a good son. I look up again and find that we've finally made it to the lodge. I watch as Tamaki rifles through his pockets for the keys, and then unlocks the door for us all.

"Welcome, to the Suo Winter Lodge!" He beams. And so begins yet another crazy group trip.

**...**

"Phew!" Mei pants as she sets down a heavy bowl of Christmas cake batter. "Remind me again, Haruhi, why we're doing all this cooking when there is fully capable cooking staff on hand?" She groans with annoyance. I roll my eyes and continue marinating the turkey. Forget the KFC, we're in the Western hemisphere, we're going to eat like them too.

"Because not all of us are spoiled rich and want home cooked food." I tease. Mei flips the bird and starts pouring the batter into pans.

"It's not even Christmas though!" She huffs.

"I know, it's Christmas Eve. Tamaki wants to take us out somewhere tomorrow." I shrug.

"Oh, so you're going to allow that, but you aren't going to allow KFC!?" She cries.

"We aren't in Japan right now, Mei."

"But we're Japanese!" She cries just as a loud clamour comes from the den next door.

"You stupid imbecile!" I hear Takahiro shriek.

"Why are you so resilient!?" I hear Tamaki retaliate. Fed up and frustrated with all this whining and arguing between the two (it has been going on since they met after all!), I slam down the tray I had been carrying on the island, wipe my hands off on my apron, and stampede into the room.

**...**

So there they were. Tamaki and Takahiro were going at it again, and this time stuff was getting more violent than every before. Luckily, Haruhi stampedes in, the anger practically rolling off of her. She's totally out to rip them both a new one. I look back at Tamaki and Takahiro and see that both of them look like a deer in the headlights.

"That's it." Haruhi growls so lowly that if not for my equipment, I wouldn't have heard her. "Tamaki, corner." She points threateningly to a corner of the room. Takahiro, you're coming with me." She growls again, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away from the living room. I stifle laughter and stealthily move through some secret passages that Kyoya had pointed out to me upon our arrival in order to follow them.

**...**

"Ouch!" I whine as I'm dragged by my ear down the hall, up the stairs, and into Mom's room. She releases her iron grip and my hand flies to my ear to make sure its still there. "What was all of that for?" I whine, although I know damn well.

"Why can't you and Tamaki just get along? You two are like children!" Mum screams, her back to me.

"Because, he's an idiot and not worth either of our times!"

"That isn't for you to decide, Takahiro." Mum practically whispers, although the hurt and anger is clear in her voice.

"But wh—" I start.

"I am your _mother_, Takahiro! I am the _adult_ here! _I_ make the important decisions regarding _my_ life!" She shrieks. I back away a bit.

"He's only going to hurt us and leave!" I yell back.

"He isn't your father, Takahiro!" She screams, whipping around to look at me. "Tamaki is a good man...he always has been." She whispers softly now. I watch with stubbornness as tears fall in rivulets down her pale cheeks.

"Then why didn't you just stick around with him in the first place?" I sneer.

"Because...I couldn't put my burdens on someone I love so much." She says quietly. I note that she didn't add the past tense prefix to 'love'.

"But that's what you're supposed to do! You're supposed to let them be there for you!" I scream, sounding more angry than I had meant to. Mum looks like she's about to say something again, but is stopped short by Tamaki bursting into the room, taking the door down with him.

"Takahiro!" He yells, staring me straight dead in the eye. "I am sorry if I have done anything to make you dislike me so much." He says, regaining his composure, and now bowing low. "But I am not your father. I don't treat those that I love badly. I'll be there for your mother, and for you, but only if you'll let me." I stand there, shell shocked as he then turns toward my mother. "Haruhi! I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. And I want to marry you. I want to pick up where we left off at Ouran. I want you back Haruhi—I want _us_ back." He says extremely formally. Mums stands there shocked too. And then I feel it. Something, something down deep within me breaks, and the wall which I had built around me commences to fall apart, and for the first time, I feel as if I'm really breathing.

"I can start calling in favours now, and you two can be married by New Years." Kyoya suddenly says from the doorway, catching all of our attentions.

"Yay! Haru-chan and Tama-chan are going to be married!" Hunny jumps up and down. I crane my neck a little and realize that _everyone_ is in the hallway. My cheeks flame and I dip my head with embarrassment.

"That sounds...great." I hear Mum say slowly, and I just know that she's smiling.

**...**

The wedding is tonight, New Years Eve, and it's in a barn that has a glorious view of the lake that is beside it. The barn has been cleaned up, and there are only a few rows of simple white chairs set up for the guests. The walls are covered by twinkling lights, and the aisle that splits the rows of chairs is hidden by red rose petals. The arch, where the Justice of the Peace as well as Tamaki and the bridal party stand is also lit up by twinkling lights and roses. I watch as Haruhi makes her way down the aisle with her arm looped through Mori's. The train of her dress trails behind her as she passes all the guests and disturbs the rose petals, though only slightly. She looks like a vision—her skin pale as the moonlight, and hair dark as the night. Her alabaster dress sparkles from all the embroidered silver silk that creates intricate patterns on the sleeveless bodice and simply runs down the bottom lengths. She finally reaches the arch, and stands opposite of Tamaki, who is in a traditional suit with a rich, royal blue shirt underneath and has his almost shoulder-length blonde hair tucked neatly behind his ears. Behind him stands Kyoya (his Best Man), Takahiro, Hunny, and the twins (and now Mori). Haruhi takes in a deep breath and smiles, quickly turning to pass her bouquet to her Maid of Honour, Mei and adjusts her white knit shrug. Beside Mei is Ageha, Kyoya's sister Fuyumi, and Renge (who had miraculously found out about the event and showed up last minute). There are also a few other bridesmaids, probably ones that Haruhi doesn't actually know, but were only selected to even out the numbers between the groomsmen and the bridesmaids.

The ceremony passes quickly, although time seems to freeze as Tamaki and Haruhi gaze lovingly at each other. I smile as I notice it's also now snowing lightly outside. The bride and groom kiss just as the clock strikes midnight and starts a new year. Knowing that I am no longer needed, I quietly leave the barn and disappear into the night, also knowing that far off, in Music Room 3, the smell of roses and commoner's coffee is finally fading away as the lights flicker off and the doors fully close. And no one even has to ask to know that what was started so long ago has finally been finished.

**So there you have it guys! The End! I can't believe I actually managed to finish this...but I really enjoyed writing it. I loved imaging their wedding, it gave me the warm and fuzzies! I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
-JAMZD**


End file.
